Love For Life
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Sequel To Death Brings Life. You might want to read that one first. Kate and Gibbs were happy until an accident changed all that. Life must go on but for Kate it's difficult. Jenny however, sees new possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

**So for some reason this beginning just came to me today. I had planned to start this differently but this seemed right. Yes, it's the sequel to ****Death Brings Life****. So if you haven't read that one you might want to take a peek. Do not know how often or regular I can update since I want to make this just right and soon I will be busier in real life. Chapters might not be as long as in DBL but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.**

''''''''''''''''''''

**Love for Life**

''''''''''''''''''''''

She couldn't do this anymore. Pretend that she was fine. She was about to break. She knew she was about to fall apart.

"Kate?"

Abby's voice drifted towards her from somewhere but she didn't really hear it. Then there was someone else there also.

"Come on Kate. Let's go."

It was Tony this time and she felt strong arms grab her gently and guide her away. She clung to him not knowing where she was going but she honestly didn't care. Somewhere in the back she knew the rest of them were scattered around the hospital. She felt a hand on her back. Since Tony was holding on to her pretty tight she figured that hand belonged to Abby.

"It will be ok Kate. You'll see."

Would it? She wasn't so sure. She could hear through Abby's voice the young goth's own tears. This was hard on her too. It was hard on all of them. She kept walking but she felt like she wasn't really there with them. It was not where she was supposed to be. A rush of breeze greeted her face as she realized they were going outside. She felt trapped then and moved away from the grip on her arms. They let her go but she knew they were close behind. She saw a bench and almost fell on to it. Soon Tony was on one side of her and Abby on the other. Abby grasped her hand tight. She was giving and seeking comfort all at the same time.

'It will be ok' she thought. Would it really? These last months she had been happier then she had been in a long time. She hadn't expected it to end. Not now. Not yet. Not like this. It was so unfair.

''''_Earlier''''_

_Kate opened the door slowly and peeked inside. His face was bruised and his head wrapped in bandage. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. He made a move then. His head turned towards her and he smiled. "Kate." His voice was followed by a small cough. _

"_Hi Gibbs." She walked over and seated herself on the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She fought the urge to give him a kiss._

"_Head hurts like hell but other than that I am good. Except…" He waved a hand in the air as he didn't want to continue._

_Kate nodded._

"_I was wondering when you'd show up. Avoiding me?"_

_It was meant as a joke but Kate couldn't let him know just how right he was. Everyone else had been here and some more than once but it took Kate some convincing before she decided to get it over with. She shook her head. _

"_You are not blaming yourself are you?"_

_Then it was that too. She did blame herself. "I did drive."_

"_Kate, it wasn't your fault."_

_Perhaps not but it sure felt like it. She had missed the car speeding up towards them. "How would you know?"_

_He sighed deeply. She had hit a nerve. There was no way he could know if it was her fault or not. "I know you and it wasn't your fault. Drunk driver I hear so blame him."_

_True but still it hurt. It hurt to look at him and not tell him everything right then and there. To have him look at her but without that loving look that she had been used to see in the last months. There was nothing left. _

"_Kate?"_

_She quickly abandoned her train of thoughts. "So how long are you staying here?"_

"_A few more days. Not my choice." _

_She had to smile at that._

"_So make sure you come back and visit me again. Make it less boring."_

_She had not planned that. This was hard enough as it was but she found she could not say no. "Sure. I'll bring some coffee next time." The smile he gave her made it even harder to stay. "I should go. I know you've had lots of visitors and you need your sleep."_

_She got up and walked away as she heard her name being called. She turned to face him._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_Other than my boss slash friend being in the hospital." She asked as she laughed bitterly. She didn't need to say anything more. With that she left and outside in the hall sat down on the first chair she saw._

''''''''

"Kate? Kate?"

She jolted back to the present and for the first time since they had found her she looked at Abby.

"Oh honey, it will be alright. It has to be." Abby embraced Kate at that point.

"Will it Abby?"

Another first since they had found her. Abby withdrew and looked at her closely. "Yes, we have to believe that."

"He might not get his memory back."

"It's not like he has lost all of it. He remembers you." Tony tried while gently patting her back.

"But he does not remember the last year. He does not remember us being a couple, He does not remember me being a…." She buried her head in her hands.

Abby held on to her. This was hurting Kate more than any of them. Gibbs remembered them all but not the last year. Not the most important time in his life for a long time. It was hard on them all but for Kate it was more than hard. It was devastating.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

He had amnesia. He took a deep breath through his nostrils. Amnesia. The doctor had said that it could come back in a few days, months or even years. Then there was the possibility of never getting it back at all. He supposed he could live with that. He did not really have much choice. He wondered if anything had happened during that missing year. No, someone would have told him if it had. If he was seeing someone that person should have visited him by now. But still he had amnesia.

He moved and seated himself on the bed. He remembered being told about the accident. How Abby had let it slip that Kate was ok to which of course she had to explain that Kate had been in the car with him. He worried about her then even though Abby had just told him that Kate was fine. He wondered why it had taken Kate so long to visit him if she was indeed fine. Everyone he had asked had told him that Kate was probably feeling guilty about the accident. Guilty? There was no reason for that. She couldn't help that a drunk driver had slammed into their car.

It wasn't until Kate had come to see him that he had finally relaxed and got to see for himself that she was unharmed. Still her visit bothered him a bit. Even though he had told her it wasn't her fault he couldn't shake the feeling that she blamed herself. Still there was something else that felt wrong about her whole visit but he supposed it was because of the accident. He leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Once again he tried to remember the accident or anything before that. Nothing. It was all like a dark whole with no light in sight. He opened his eyes and sighed. Well at least he still had his job. Although Jenny had insisted on some desk work in the beginning. He supposed it could have been worse. His thought's drifted to Kate. Yeah, it could have been much worse.

Another deep sigh was the only sound in the room he occupied. Jenny Shepard. It was nice to see her again and it seemed they had worked well together since she became the new Director. At least that's what she told him and he really had no reason to doubt her. He had briefly remembered Paris but that was then. He didn't have those feelings for her anymore. So it should not be a problem to work with her. He was sure Jenny was going to be, no already was a good Director. He wondered about the way she had caressed his arm though and the way she had looked at him. She didn't hope to rekindle something between the two of them did she? He hoped not. Those feelings were long gone. He had feelings for someone else now. Someone who would never know how he felt. Still he could dream. And with that he closed his eyes again.

'''''''''''''''''''

Abby yelled as she walked through the front door to Gibbs' house. "Kate? Are you in here?"

"Hi Abby." Kate came rushing through but was soon gone again.

Abby hurried after her in to the kitchen. "What are you doing? I thought that you already had collected everything."

"I forgot a couple of things." She opened the cupboard and took out a mug. "Mine" She waved with it in her hand as she left for the living room.

Abby followed her yet again. "I still think you should leave an object or two to jump start Gibbs' memory."

Kate sat down and packed the mug in the little bag she had with her. "And we've talked about this. The doctor said we shouldn't tell him things but let them come naturally."

Abby sat down next to her. "Leaving something behind isn't telling."

"I am not going to leave anything behind besides it's not guarantee it would work anyway." She paused briefly to look at Abby. "I am still not leaving anything so don't even continue that though." Kate closed her bag. "Look, if he remembers us being together then that is great."

"And if he doesn't?"

Kate didn't answer that. She didn't even want to think about that possibility. Not now.

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Abby knew what Kate was doing. "I know you are keeping it together but you do know if you need anything you call me right? I know Tim and Tony feel the same way."

Kate patted one of Abby's hands. "I know. Ducky and Jimmy have told me the same thing. I do appreciate it. I really do. Anyway, I'm just going to use the bathroom and then I am off. Want to grab some lunch?"

"That sounds great." Abby watched as Kate stood up and walked away. As she heard his footsteps fade she turned her attention to Kate's bag. She opened it and was careful as she looked through it. There had to be something she could use. Kate might not leave something behind but that didn't mean that she couldn't. Then her hand came across something rather soft to the touch. She pulled it out from the bag and saw that it was a pair of panties.

"Perfect."

She got up and although she was in a hurry she walked as quietly as she could. It didn't take long before she was in the bedroom. She walked over to the side she knew Gibbs used to sleep and hid the panties under the bed. As she stood up she wasn't entirely happy with the way one could easily miss them if one didn't look so she kneeled down and brought them out just a little bit.

"This is for you Kate." She whispered right before she left.

''''''''''''''

"So nothing about their relationship and nothing about Kate being a Vampire?"

"That's right Mr. Palmer. The Doctor wants Jethro to remember on his own so let's not force anything on him."

"You think he will remember?"

"I do hope so."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Let's not cross that bridge until we get there shall we? Now I do believe we have a man who needs our attention." Ducky pointed to the body on one of the slabs. He so hoped Jethro would regain his memory. Poor Caitlin had not been the same since he woke up. It was rather heartbreaking to see her in such a state. Even though he had heard that she seemed to have pulled herself together he wasn't sure how long she could keep it up.

"Yes. Doctor Mallard." Jimmy couldn't help but to feel sad about the whole situation. Gibbs' had seemed different since he and Kate started seeing each other. He was still the same but there was a spark in him that had not been there before. He had smiled more. Maybe in time his memory would be back. That was all one could hope for.

''''''''''''''''''

Tony threw a piece of crumbled paper onto Tim's desk. "The whole thing sucks. It really does."

"Yeah. Did I tell you that I saw Kate this morning? She seemed to be doing a lot better given the circumstances." Tim reached down, took the piece of paper and threw it in his trash can.

"You told me. I still say she is putting up a front. You should have seen her after she had been to see him. She was a wreck."

"It can't be easy for her." Tim couldn't imagine what it must be like to love someone that didn't remember loving you back. No one deserved that. "Didn't Gibbs think it strange that it took her three whole days to see him after he had woken up?"

Tony thought about it for a moment. "If he did she didn't say anything. Besides that first day he was pretty out of it anyway."

"It's Gibbs. He might have noticed. Well she was there when he was unconscious. We couldn't get her to move and boy did we try. I don't think she slept at all those days." Tim could still see Kate sitting there next to the hospital bed and holding one of Gibbs' hands in hers.

"It was easier then. We didn't know about the memory loss. We all just hoped that when he would wake up that he would be his normal self and everything would be hunky-dory." Tony took a pencil and played with it in his hand. "When you think about it was really by chance that he woke up one of the few times she wasn't there."

"God thing Ducky was. He knew how to handle it."

"Yeah." Tony was a mixed body of emotions. He was really happy with the chance to be team leader but truth be told he would rather have Gibbs back and the older man's memory returned. And yet he hoped it would just take a little while longer before that happened. Just so he could get the feel of being in the big man's shoes so to speak. Then he immediately felt guilty for thinking like that. He knew what it was doing to Kate. Kate. He might tease and joke on her behalf but he cared about her a great deal. "What a mess Probie."

Tim looked up from his computer. There was no denying the emotions in that short statement from his friend. He knew that Tony was conflicted by relishing in getting a chance to be team leader but also feeling guilty how it came to be. "It will work out you'll see."

Tony's eyes drifted over to Tim and a small smile was on his lips. "Let's hope it does."

'''''''''''''''

The accident had rattled her. Really brought focus back for her. At first she had been worried about Kate as well. Would hate to lose a good agent and she didn't deserve to die. So once she had seen that Kate had been ok she could return her attention towards Jethro. There had been some worry filled days until he woke up and then, amnesia. As soon as she learned it was only the last year that had been wiped out from his mind she felt almost giddy. It felt too good to be true. It was almost as if someone had provided her with the answer she had been looking for. Perhaps now she could finally get him back. She had a few ideas up her sleeve but wasn't sure which one to use and when. He was still in the hospital so all she could do now was to wait until he was out. She knew he would most likely be surrounded by someone during most times anyway. She wouldn't have much of a chance to get to see him alone again. She had been fortunate that she had already seen him alone once.

Darn it, sure it had only been a few months but she had really hoped that Jethro would have been done with Kate by now. Kate couldn't possibly be who he wanted to be with? She wasn't even a red head. Sure she seemed feisty, she was young, very pretty and probably excited him at first but surely he had grown tired by her by now? Maybe he didn't want to disappoint her or risk changing the team dynamo. He could be rather chivalrous with the women. That didn't matter now. Now here he was and didn't remember anything about being with Kate and it was too good of an opportunity to miss. She realized that she was going to risk a lot here. However the prize was too good to pass up. And if the worse would happen? She knew Jethro well enough to know how to work him if things should go wrong. No, the worse would not happen. He would be back with her soon. And for Jenny Shepard that day could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had not planned going this way but here we go.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gibbs was ready to climb the walls. He was ready to leave this place but oh no, he wasn't allowed to yet. Wasn't allowed? He was feeling just fine well except for the year that was gone but that was a minor setback that could be handled. He picked up a magazine just to throw it back again. Thank god for visitors. At least it made time go a little faster.

There was a movement and he saw the door being opened. He smiled as he saw who came in. "Hi Abby."

"Hey Gibbs." She walked over and embraced him as she did every time she came by. "Miss you."

Gibbs laughed as he hugged her back. "You've been here every day Abs."

She withdrew from him. "Still miss you at work. Tony and Tim just aren't the same without some head slapping."

He smiled at her. "I'll be back soon."

She knew well enough to know that he wanted to be anywhere except the hospital right now. "If you had your way you'd be back already. You have to give it some time Gibbs. You brain needs to heal."

He groaned as he got up from the bed. "My brain needs to know what happened the past year."

"And we've told you. No cases you need to know about and no major incident that needs your attention." Abby bit her lip from saying too much.

Gibbs looked out the window. "Jenny Shepard is the new Director. No one told me that until she showed up here."

Abby put her lunch box on the table and came to stand next to him. "It really wasn't the most important thing on our minds Gibbs."

He nodded. "How is she?"

"She seems nice. You should know since you worked with her before."

He turned to look at her. "I mean how she is as a director?"

Abby shrugged. "Seems fairly good I suppose."

He turned back to the window.

Abby wasn't sure what to say now. She had to guard her tongue when speaking to him or she might say too much. It wasn't any better that she actually wanted to say too much but so many people would be upset with her if she did. Especially one and she didn't want to upset one of her best friends.

"What's on your mind, Abby?"

Darn, she really needed to learn how to not show her emotions so much. "Oh just wishing I could do something for you to make you feel better. Need anything? Can I get you something?"

He smiled knowing she would see his reflection in the window. "I'm good but actually you can do something for me."

She took a step to stand closer to him and gave him her brightest smile. "Anything you wish."

He moved his head ever so slightly to look at her. "You can tell me what's wrong with Kate?" He didn't fail to notice that her smile that was gone in an instant.

Ok, she could do this. "Gibbs, the two of you were in an accident. She drove and you lost your memory. Does not take a genius to understand she feels responsible."

A part of him knew that but still something was bothering him. Something that told him there was more to it. "That's it?"

Abby sighed as she walked over to the bad and sat down. "What else could it be?"

Gibbs walked over to the bed as well and sat down next to her. "Abby, tell me what's wrong?"

That voice. Darn it. "She doesn't want you to know. You've been through enough already."

That scared him a bit. "Doesn't want me to know what?"

She bit her lower lip again. She really shouldn't say anything.

Gibbs placed a hand over Abby's clasped ones. "Abby, it took her three days to see me after I woke up. I asked her to visit me again and that was four days ago. I doubt she is avoiding me because she feels responsible. I told her it wasn't her fault. Have you really been that busy at work?"

She wasn't going to win this one. Not with him. "Are you up for a walk?"

Gibbs frowned. She was staling. "Abs…"

"I will tell you about Kate but I need you to come with me." Abby jumped off the bed, took her lunch box and headed for the door. Without waiting she opened the door and walked out.

Gibbs was really confused now but he got up to follow her.

'''''''''''''''

"Are you awake, Probie?"

Tim had not seen Tony approach but at hearing his voice Tim looked up and saw him sliding in to the chair next to him. "How is she?"

"She is resting once again. That's really all she needs. That and eat of course." Tony stretched his arms hoping that these hospital visits would end soon. "She still won't eat much."

"I thought vampires healed quickly?"

"Maybe that's just wounds on the outside."

Tim looked at his watch. "We should get back."

Tony had to agree. "Yeah, I hate to leave her but they gave her a sedative and Abby will probably visit her after she has seen Gibbs. Let's go."

They both got up but stopped when they saw the two figures coming down the hallway.

As soon as Gibbs spotted the two other agents he started to really worry. Just what was going on? They weren't here to see him. His room was on a different floor. "Abby, what is going on?" She had not said a word since leaving his hospital room. He also did not like the grim look on the otherwise very happy woman.

Abby didn't answer him. She knew she shouldn't tell him this but well, at least it would explain some things.

Tony was the first one to speak when the four met. "Boss, should you be up and walking?"

Gibbs ignored his question. "What is going on here?" No one said anything but Gibb's didn't miss the hard look Tony gave Abby. In turn she just shrugged her shoulders. "Is there something wrong with Kate?" He was getting damn tired of this. Just what the hell was going on?

None of his three companions missed the worry in his voice with that question.

Abby couldn't help but to feel some hope. Even with his memory loss maybe deep down something in him still harbored those feelings for Kate. Abby tugged at Gibbs' sleeve and got him to follow her again. She stopped abruptly outside a door. She glanced towards him before she opened the door quietly and gestured for him to go in.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow in question. He walked inside and stopped the moment he saw her. There lying perfectly still in a bed was Kate. Her face was almost white and there was an IV drop in her arm. Was she even breathing? He took a few steps to get closer and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. He looked up at Abby who was now standing on the other side of the bed.

"You wanted to know why she hasn't been to see you in the last four days? This is why." Abby started to caress Kate's forehead. "She has barely slept or eaten since the accident. Until you awoke she was here almost 24 hours a day. When she came to see you I think that was the first time she started to let her guard down. It's wasn't too long after that she collapsed."

Gibbs swallowed hard. He had no idea Kate was taking this all so hard. He felt his knee's buckle and almost fell into the chair behind him. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" His voice was a whisper.

"Kate didn't want you to worry." Abby pulled up a chair and seated herself. "However, I think you might be the only one who can get her to eat more. She is finally eating but not enough."

The door opened and Tony along with Tim stepped inside.

"You should have told me." With that he turned to look at the two men.

Tim closed the door behind them.

Tony didn't hesitate as he walked up to the bed. "We promised Kate that we wouldn't."

Gibbs turned back to face Abby. "I told her it wasn't her fault."

"No offense Gibbs, but you don't even remember the accident." She really hated herself for saying that.

"They said it was a drunk driver." He leaned forward a bit.

"Gibbs, if your positions were reversed and Kate was the one with the memory loss you know you would blame yourself." She calmed herself a bit after hearing just how loud her voice had been.

He had to agree with that. He would blame himself. His gaze turned towards Kate. "Yeah." He reached out a hand and started to caress her very pale cheek.

Abby, Tim and Tony exchanged glances. Was this the team leader doing this? The friend? Or perhaps the….?

"Kate is going to be asleep for a while. They gave her a sedative." If Gibbs had heard him he didn't show it. Tim nudged Tony and indicated they should leave.

Tony nodded.

Abby got up and rounded the bed. "I'll be right outside."

Gibbs said nothing. He continued to look at Kate and chastised himself for not telling her more clearly that it had not been her fault. Screw that he didn't remember what had happened. He still knew it was not her fault. She looked so fragile laying there. Not at all the strong woman he knew her to be. "Oh Kate."

Outside in the hallway three people couldn't agree on how to proceed.

Tony held his hands up to stop Abby from talking. "We will not call Leo or Marcy. Can you imagine what will happen if Gibbs run into them?"

"Besides Abby, Kate made it clear that we do not call them." Tim added.

"Yeah and you have already broken one of Kate's wishes." Tony hated pointing it out to her but perhaps it would work.

"I know I just thought..." As she saw both men trying to speak up she continued. "I know it's for the best. And it isn't like Kate's life hangs in the balance." She berated her head for even thinking of it.

"So, Abby, are you going to call them?" Tim asked her

"No., I won't." Abby answered although reluctantly. She would keep her promise this time. She looked back to the door wondering just what was going on in there.

Gibbs caressed Kate's hair. Even now he found her to look incredible beautiful. He shook his head. 'No, don't go there.' He thought as he drew his hand back. "Kate, why did you do this to yourself?" He sighed as he fought the conflicting emotions raging inside of him. He really shouldn't have these feelings for her. He was too old for her, he was her boss, she deserved better but most importantly she didn't feel the same way. He reached a hand out again to touch her face. He just could not get enough. It felt wrong to do this now when she could not respond or defend herself. Still he couldn't help himself. He wanted to gather her in his arms and just hold her. Protect her from anything that could hurt her.

How was he supposed to protect her from something that came from the inside? He just had to make sure that she really did believe him this time. Believe her when he told her that the accident was not her fault. He stood up and leaned in just inches over her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He drew back to watch her stir and slightly was afraid that she would wake up. When she seemed to be still again he spoke in a low voice. "Kate, this wasn't your fault. I will not have you destroy yourself because you think it is. I may suffer from memory loss but I still care about you damn it. Always have and always will." He paused making sure she was still sleeping. He squeezed her hand a bit tight but nothing. No movement was to ever this time. She was asleep. "I love you, Kate." He closed the distant between them as he touched her lips with his own. Then in an instant he drew back and seated himself in the chair. He was not going to leave any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**As you know I've said before that 'Do not know how often or regular I can update since I want to make this just right and soon I will be busier in real life.' Yeah, I'm busier now. I also thought about putting this on hiatus and do the other one but that keeps going back and forth. **

**Well, here we are and I hope I am not screwing things up now with this chapter.**

''''''''''''

"_**I am not leaving."**_

"_**Agent Gibbs, I told you that you need to return to your room."**_

Kate heard the voices from far away but they seemed to get closer.

"_**And I told you that I am not leaving."**_

She opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly. What was he doing here? Oh no, not now. She wasn't ready for this. Not now. "Gibbs?"

The moment he heard his name whispered he turned abruptly away from the nurse. He smiled at Kate as he leaned in closer and took her hand gently in his. "Hi Kate. Want to tell me why you have neglected in taking care of yourself?"

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. She should have known that he would have found out sooner or later.

"Agent Gibbs!"

He was really getting more then annoyed with this nurse. "I am not leaving!" He heard a sigh and the footsteps of the nurse who was now walking away.

"She will only be back with a Doctor."

"What's your point?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "My point is that you need to go back to your room. I'll be fine."

He got the feeling that she wanted to get rid of him. He really shouldn't have expected anything else. "Kate, you aren't eating or sleeping. What were you thinking? You know better than that."

"Gibbs, I've been lectured by everyone over and over again. I know I screwed up but I am taking care of myself now. I don't need another lecture from you."

Gibbs knew he couldn't do much at that moment since he knew Kate was right and that the nurse would soon be back with a doctor to make him leave. "I'm being released the day after tomorrow and I swear if you are not in better shape then you are now I will personally force feed you."

It may have sounded rough and threatening but Kate could hear the kindness behind it. She tried hard not to cry.

Gibbs silently cursed as he heard the door being opened. That was fast.

"Agent Gibbs, you really should return to your room."

Great, the nurse had been lucky enough to find his doctor too.

Kate could tell by his face he wanted to stay. "Gibbs, please go and get some rest."

He nodded and squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be back in the morning. Eat. Sleep and that's not a request." The smile he was rewarded with told him she would do just that.

''''''''''''

She was nervous. Soon after Gibbs had left the previous night she had actually fallen asleep again. She was getting more and more rest now. She was eating better now as well. Wonder how long that would last? It was pretty early but she knew Gibbs would be back and she wasn't really looking forward to it. It was hard to look at him and know that he did not remember their time together. What would happen if he never did?

A knock on the door and she braced herself. As she saw the male figure that came inside she immediately relaxed. "Tony."

There was something not quite right with her. She probably saw Gibbs last night. "Hi, were you expecting someone else?" When she didn't answer he pulled up a chair and kept talking. "I know Gibbs was here last night. Is he coming back?"

"How did you know…. You told him?" There was no anger in her voice as she didn't want to think she would hold it against him.

"I did not tell him anything but I was here. He's worried about you."

"I know." She couldn't do this. She had kept it to herself for several days now. "Oh god Tony, what am I going to do?"

He was completely taken aback as she threw her arms around him and started to cry. "Hey, hey what's this? I thought you were better."

She withdrew and brushed some tears away. "I am."

He waited as she took a deep breath and then seemed to really look at him. Really gaze into his eyes. Whatever she was going to say must be important.

She needed to tell someone. "I'm pregnant."

Wow, huge shock. He really had not expected that. "Pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was actually the reason I collapsed."

Now he was confused. "But Abby said you still aren't eating enough."

"I am and always did eat. However I have had some really bad nausea that makes it impossible to eat even if I wanted to. I am taking care of myself Tony."

"Really? The way you kept staying by Gibbs' side and not getting enough sleep."

"I know I should have slept more but I was so worried. That and the nausea that kept me from eating just got to be too much."

He nodded. "So, now what? I mean are you going to tell Gibbs?"

A big part of her wanted to tell him so badly but her mouth spoke differently. "NO! We need to wait and see if he gets his memory back."

Tony grasped one of her hands with his. "And if he doesn't?"

Kate had already given it some serious thought. "I'll give it some time but if he doesn't remember in a couple of months I will tell him but until then I am asking you to keep my secret."

"You know I will. What about the others. When you start showing they will suspect something is up."

Was there a chance that she could be one of those mothers to be that stayed slim during pregnancy? Although her other pregnancies had varied so this one who knew? "I will talk to them but I just needed to tell someone." She looked down at her stomach. "I really don't want to do this alone."

Tony touched her cheek with a hand and moved her head to look at him. "You are not alone. Remember? You've got all of us."

She smiled brightly at that right before she embraced him again. "Thank You for that."

He gladly hugged her back hoping he had set some of her fears at ease.

Neither noticed the door being opened and the pair of blue eyes that soon came to regard them with a small pang of jealousy at how comfortable the two agents looked with each other. He coughed a bit and noticed as they jumped apart they both seemed to feel embarrassed at being caught. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Kate braced herself as she shook her head.

Tony was already out of the chair and headed over to Gibbs. "Good to see you, boss." The thought of the older man becoming a father again brought a smile to Tony's lips.

What on earth could be so amusing? "Is there something funny Dinozzo?"

"No." Tony gave a simple wave to Kate and was soon out the door. As he had closed it behind him he let out a deep breath. Keeping Kate's secret from Gibbs was not going to be easy.

Gibbs had made his way over and was now sitting in the chair that Tony had previously occupied. "You sure I didn't interrupt something?" He hated the idea that he actually had.

"No, don't be silly." She kept reassuring herself that she could do this.

She still looked awfully pale and he could see she had been crying. Why? He hated seeing her like this. "How are you feeling?"

It was a simple question laced with such tenderness and it broke her heart. She felt her tears welling up again. It was hormones and guilt all together in one not so nice little packet.

"Hey, hey." Not being able to help himself he grasped one of her hands.

The door was opened again and Tony peeked back in. "Sorry, forgot something." There was no mistaken the changed atmosphere in the room.

Kate turned her head away from both men. She couldn't stand to see their concerned faces.

He really wasn't happy that Tony was back. Couldn't he just hurry up and leave? Gibbs tried to focus on Kate but was a bit stunned when Tony walked over to the other side of the bed.

Tony put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell him Kate."

She started to panic. She had just asked him to keep her secret and now here he was trying to convince her to tell Gibbs already. She shook her head.

Gibbs wished he knew what was going on between these two. They seemed to have a whole new closeness between them and he did not like it. It seemed intimate.

After seeing her reaction and those eyes growing wide he knew that Kate had misunderstood him. "Tell him why you really feel so guilty about the accident."

Kate immediately relaxed at hearing those words but there was still that nagging feeling of shame lingering there. She felt a squeeze from Tony's hand and then he started to leave.

Gibbs kept his eyes on Kate as Tony was leaving. "Kate?"

Tony's voice drifted over them as he took his small bag. "He is not going to blame you Kate. No one does." With that the door was closed behind him.

She turned to Gibbs and gave him a grim smile. "It really was my fault."

"No it's not. Tony is right." That was a weird sentence that he did not say too often. "I will not blame you unless you say you drank and got in to drive the car that hit the one I was in." He had hoped for some sort of reaction from her but all he got was a blank stare.

Tony was right. She should tell him. It was time.

''''_A few days earlier''''_

_Where was her phone? "I think my phone is on the floor back there." Kate drove the car to a stop. "I am just going to…" Before she got a chance to finish she realized that Gibbs had already taken off his seatbelt. He was now getting out of the car. He soon opened the backdoor and started to look around._

"_Found it."_

_The back door was slammed shut and within seconds he was back in the seat next to her. He handed her the phone. "Thanks." _

_He reached for her and drew her face closer to his. The small soft kisses that she was given was heavenly. She reluctantly pushed him away and laughed. "We have to go."_

"_Yeah." _

_She had barely returned her attention to start the car again when she heard her name being yelled in horror and as her head whipped around she saw Gibbs trying to shield her with his own body. Then she felt the impact._

Tears were stinging her eyes at the memory. She didn't tell him about the kisses. What good would that do now?

Gibbs removed his hand from hers and reached for her face, with his thumb he brushed away the lonely tear that was falling down her cheek. He could clearly understand the guilt she was feeling and he so tried to find the right words to let her know that he did not blame her at all. "Kate, listen to me. No matter what happened this is not your fault." He saw her getting ready to object but he brought his thumb to her lips. "Even if you decided to stop the car at that moment it doesn't matter. You are not to blame and I want you to believe me when I say that. Please believe me when I say this is not your fault." He removed his thumb to brush away yet another tear.

The next words from her were spoken in a tender tone. "You protected me with your body."

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "And I would do it again."

She didn't care this time. She needed to feel him close. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. She was glad to feel that he returned the gesture. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

He held on to her tight. How long had he dreamt of holding her in his arms? He had hugged her before but not quite like this. It was so nice. "Not your fault."

"I know, I know." And she was starting to believe it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Boss, you with me?"

"Yeah."

Tony wasn't so convinced. Gibbs had seemed zoned out ever since they had left the hospital. "Worried about Kate? Don't be, we will look after her."

Somehow those words did not comfort him. Not that he doubted that she would be looked after. He would just rather look after her himself. He had not seen much of Kate since she had told him how the accident really happened. The doctor had released him a day early and for that he was glad. However now a part of him wanted to stay with Kate to make sure she would be ok.

"Ok, we're here."

Gibbs gazed out and it was a welcome sight to see his house again. "Thanks Tony." He didn't wait for a reply as he got out and took his bag with him.

Tony knew he had been dismissed. He shook his head sadly as he drove away. Life sure could be unfair.

Gibbs unlocked the front door and walked inside while shutting the door behind him. It felt good to be home. He walked to the living room, threw his bag on the couch and sat down next to it. Yes, it felt good to be home but for some reason it felt different. He couldn't really understand why. It was just a feeling he had. A quick look around the room and everything seemed the same. Then why did it feel so different? All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. He wondered who that could be as he called out for whoever it was to enter. He heard the door open and close. Soon he saw Jenny Shepard standing before him. "You knew I was coming home?"

"Guilty." She had waited outside until she had seen Tony leave. "Good to be home?"

"Yeah." He took the bag and got up. "What can I do for you Director?"

She didn't like him calling her that. Not here when they were away from work. Why did he do that? Hoping it was still the surprise at her being his boss she let it go. She followed him as he made his way to the bedroom. "I just came to see how you were and if you needed anything?"

There was something about the way she said it that sounded so theatrical. He put the bag on the bed and headed for the bathroom. "I don't need anything."

She waited as he seemed to clean himself up. She looked around and almost immediately saw the panties on the floor. She frowned as she bent to pick them up. There was only one person they could belong to. It must be hard for Kate now with his memory loss. Jenny felt a little sorry for her but those thoughts were gone in seconds.

As Gibbs came out of the bathroom while drying his hands in a towel he saw Jenny holding something. "What you got there?"

In an instant she tried to stuff the panties into her purse. "Nothing."

He took three steps to stand next to her. "Jen?"

She tried to act shy as she pulled out the panties. Even though she had been busted she might just find a way to make this work for in her favor. "You shouldn't have seen these."

He took the panties from her and looked at them. Who did these belong to? He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her. It couldn't be. "You put them in your purse so do these belong to you?"

She gave him a small smile at the fact that he had come to this conclusion on his own. She was not going to correct him. She snatched the panties away from him and put them back in her purse. "Yes."

He didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe that he had actually gone back to being involved with her again. '"For how long?" If anything it must have been a one night thing. There is no way he would be in a relationship with her again.

"A few months." She hoped he would believe her. When he said nothing and just continued to stare at her she felt that she had to say something more. "We took things pretty slow at first. You know getting to know each other again." Still he didn't say anything. "Come on it's not like I expect us to jump right back to where we were."

He said nothing as he walked over the bed to unzip his bag. A few months she had said. What the heck had he been thinking? Gibbs still couldn't believe that he was, had been, involved with Jenny again. It contradicted everything that he had felt about her when he had first seen her in the hospital.

"Ok well if you need anything call me." She took out a piece of paper with her phone number on it and laid it on the bed next to his bag. When he simply nodded she walked away. A small smile graced her lips as she took one last look at him. Those panties had been a god sent. With that thought in mind she left.

He threw a shirt on a chair and then fell back on the bed. He couldn't understand why this relationship with Jenny felt so wrong. Yes he did. He knew he would not get involved with her again. Not after Paris. Not after discovering just how deceiving she really could be. Would he? More importantly there was the matter of his feelings for Kate. He knew that he had those feelings before his amnesia and he still had them now. So why get involved with Jenny again? Was it because he had finally given up on the idea of him and Kate being together? Had he hoped that being with Jenny again would take his mind of Kate? He just didn't understand any of it.

''''''''''''''''''

As Kate drummed with her fingers on the small suitcase she couldn't help but to think about Gibbs. Wondering what he was doing? He was probably enjoying being home once again. She did a quick double check in her mind. Yes, she was sure all traces of her had been removed from his house. At least all the more intimate items she hoped she had taken with her. She could figure out some excuse if she had forgotten something else less intimate.

"Caitlin."

She smiled brightly as she turned to greet the ME who was giving her an identical smile in return. Hi Ducky."

He walked over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I am much better. Sorry I didn't hear you come in." She closed her suitcase.

He waved her apology away with a hand. "You were thinking of Jethro no doubt."

"I'm that obvious eh?" She looked down at her suitcase feeling rather foolish.

He wished there was something he could do for her but he knew only one thing would make her feel better. That Ducky had no power over. "My dear, I would be more worried about you if you did not think of him."

"I'll be ok." She looked up back at him and noticed something about him that made her realize her secret might not be such a secret after all. "You know don't you?"

Ducky sighed deeply and nodded. "I am afraid that after the accident I did look at your medical chart. It's an old habit."

She knew that he was about to apologize but she wouldn't hear of it. "No worries. I'm glad you know."

He had not expected that she would be angry with him knowing about it but hearing her say it herself made him feel less guilty. "Have you told anyone?"

She nodded. "I told Tony yesterday. I also asked him to keep it a secret for now."

"That is perfectly understandable. I will do the same of course. Tell me, how is the nausea?"

She took her suitcase and started for the door. "It's better. I don't know why because my other pregnancies were never this bad." She halted and quickly turned around to face him again. "What if something happens when I'm with Gibbs? Then he will figure it out."

"My dear, you must calm yourself. Stress will not do you or the baby any good." He put a hand on one of her shoulders. "If it happens then there are a number of things we can blame it on. Let's not worry about that now."

How she adored this man. He had such a way of making her feel better. "Thanks Ducky." This time she planted a little kiss on his cheek.

He gave her a shy smile as he rounded her and opened the door. "Let's get you home shell we?"

'''''''''''

Working on the boat didn't help. Drinking coffee didn't help. Bourbon he didn't have any. Damn, nothing was going his way. He leaned on his workbench as he thought about what Jenny had told him. They were lovers again? How was that possible? While looking at her he had not had any of those feelings he used to have for her. Those were long gone. So why be involved with her again? True sometimes he did sleep with women just for the sex but those days were also long ago. He wouldn't sleep with Jenny because he thought Kate was out of reach would he? Would he? Sure there had been flirting between them but Kate had never given an indication that she wanted more. Then again, he had made it pretty clear she would be long gone if something like that happened. It seemed he was very lucky in screwing up in his relationships with women. Even when it came to relationships he didn't even have.

He felt bad about not having been to see Kate before he had left the hospital. Then again he knew Ducky was taking her home today. Maybe he should visit her later. However that might be a bad idea. It was clear she still felt guilty about the accident and she might need some time alone. They would see each other at work soon enough. Still he longed to see her. Hell, whatever had happened during his missing year just seemed to have increased his feelings in strength. How he felt about Kate. He had thought that he could work with her just the same and simply ignore those feelings but he wasn't so sure he could do that anymore. No, he could do that. He had to do that. What other choice did he have? Should he leave NCIS? Then he would not see her anymore and he couldn't live with that. He could live with a lot of things but not seeing Kate anymore was not one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

As Abby helped to clean the dishes Kate laughed with her. It was good to hear Kate laugh again. "So, we haven't really been to see him as much as we have with you but when we did try he didn't want company."

"I can imagine." Kate put a few plates back in the cupboard. "It can't be easy to lose your memory."

Abby didn't like the return of Kate's somber mood. "Give him time and he will remember." Suddenly she saw Kate gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white. "Kate?" The towel fell from her hands as she moved quickly to grab Kate and ease her gently down on the floor. "Ducky!" She yelled knowing he would hear her.

He hurried into the kitchen and saw an all familiar sight. With calm he walked over to the two ladies and gently pushed Abby aside to get better access to Kate.

Abby rounded Kate to sit next to her friend on the other side. "Kate?" The lack in response worried her.

"It's nothing to be afraid of Abigail. She just needs some blood."

Oh Right. Blood. She had seen Gibbs' give it to her before. She had even thought of offering it to Kate herself but Gibbs always made sure that Kate had enough. Now this was her chance. She saw Ducky pull out a small blade and watched as he started to unroll his sleeve. She reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Let me."

Ducky halted in his movements and searched her eyes to see to see if there was any hesitation on her part. "Are you sure?"

In response Abby rolled up her arm and offered it to him. "Do it."

A groan interrupted them and Kate opened her eyes. Oh, darn would she ever learn? She tried to sit up and with Abby and Ducky's help she did. The room was spinning in an all familiar pattern.

Ducky smiled at her. "Young Abigail here has kindly offered you some blood."

Kate looked over to Abby with half opened eyes. "Abby, you don't need…" She knew it was a waste of time trying to get her friend to not do this.

Abby shook her and smiled at her. "I really want to do this. I really do."

The huge smiled of Abby's face confirmed what Kate had suspected. Abby did find this intriguing and would gladly do this. She wasn't lying. Kate was too wiped out to even try to argue. "Ok."

Abby once again held her arm out to Ducky as he made a small cut on her arm. Then she offered the arm to Kate. "Drink up." This was exciting.

Kate took her arm gently and started sucking on the wound.

Abby felt a strong force hit her and was overwhelmed by it. She had to steady herself with her other hand. She watched in a trance as Kate drank the blood from her arm. It seemed beautiful in a way. Erotic. Holy crap, was she in love with Kate? Abby saw the familiar transparent liquid coming from Kate's mouth to be placed over the cut. It stopped bleeding.

Kate leaned back and saw the strange look on Abby's face. "You ok?"

Abby smiled shyly as she looked at her friend. "For a moment I thought I was in love with you but it's gone now. I mean I love you but…."

Kate put a hand on Abby's arm to calm her down. "It's just a sexual feeling one gets. It happens all the time. The scar will be gone in an hour or so."

Abby nodded as she drew back her arm to watch the small scar. "To bad I can't it. It would have been so cool." She pouted.

Kate couldn't help but to laugh as Ducky did the same.

''''''''''''''

He wasn't sure what he was doing here. He had managed to stay away from her all weekend but he so desperately wanted to see her before work tomorrow. To make sure that everything was ok between them. Yet, he hesitated now that he was here, outside her apartment. His urge to see her eventually won out and he knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long before it was opened and a familiar face greeted him.

Ducky smiled when he saw who was on the other side. "Jethro. It's good to see you. Won't you come in?"

Gibbs didn't hesitate as he went inside. "Ducky." He wondered if Ducky was here on a social call or not but didn't say anything. He followed Ducky inside.

"Abigail, look who's here."

Abby bounced off the couch and headed straight for Gibbs. "Gibbs. Hi!"

As he received one of Abby's hugs he couldn't help but to smile. "Hi Abby."

She withdrew and really beamed at him. "Why didn't you let any of us visit you?"

"I just needed to be alone Abby." She nodded and was about to move away when he saw her scar. He took a hold of her arm. "What's this?"

When Kate walked into the living room she froze in her tracks. Gibbs was there and he had just seen Abby's scar. She looked over at Ducky who simply shook his head and indicated for her to be quiet.

Abby bit her lower lip and thought fast. "Oh it's nothing. It was a small accident."

Ducky observed Gibbs as he seemed to be quite taken with the scar.

Gibbs wasn't sure why he couldn't stop staring at the scar. He traced it with his thumb wondering what it was that made it so special.

This was something Abby had not expected. Maybe this was something that could help him remember. Or was that just wishful thinking of her part? Still when he didn't move it made her feel a bit nervous. "Gibbs?"

The voice of Abby brought him out of his thoughts. "Yeah." He let her arm go as he saw Kate in the back of the room. "Hi Kate."

She moved forward a bit. "Hey."

"Well we should be going shouldn't we Abigail?" Ducky took a gentle hold of Abby's arm and winked so only she could see.

Abby knew what he was doing and happily agreed. She went over to give Kate a hug. "See you tomorrow Kate."

It was in one fast move that Abby was out of Kate's arms and was now walking away with Ducky.

Gibbs could let go of the image of the scar Abby had on her arm. It seemed familiar somehow. Then again one scar is like another. Isn't it? "How are you Kate?"

"I'm good." She motioned for him to sit down to which he did. "You?" And she did the same.

"Ok I suppose."

She noticed that his mood seemed too had changed since the last time she had seen him. "What's wrong?"

He ran his fingers threw his salt and pepper hair as he thought about it. "I used to think that the missing year didn't matter. Considering nothing special ever happens in my life I probably didn't miss anything." He had not meant to talk to Kate about this. He didn't want to add to her guilty burden. The words had found a way out of his mouth even before he could stop them though.

She wondered what could have happened during two days that would have changed his mind. "And now?"

"I don't know. Now I feel like I am missing something. Something doesn't feel quite right and I do not know what it is." He placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

Kate swallowed hard. She could hear the torment he was going through. "I wish I could help you."

Her voice was so sweet and filled with sorrow. "I know. The doctors want to see if I can remember myself first. It's just hard. Everyone else might know what happened this past year but I don't."

She reached out one of her hands and placed it over his joined ones.

At her touch he looked up and moved one of his hands to place on top of hers. She had such soft hands. He briefly couldn't help but to wonder what it would feel to have those hands on his body and caressing his face. No, he couldn't think like this. Not now. "I didn't come here to give your more grief."

She let her hand stay right where it was. It was so nice to feel his touch again. "No you are not. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk."

Hearing her say that made him happy. "I don't know why I came here but maybe it's because you were in the accident with me. You would understand." He was lying to himself he knew it. He knew very well why he was there. It really had nothing to do with the accident.

She had hoped that the visit was for other reasons but she would take it. She was just glad to see him. "You can always come to me you know that. Whatever you wish to talk about I am here."

He smiled at her. "I know. You're a good friend Kate." He gave her hand a squeeze between his and gently released it. "I should let you get some rest. I'm glad to say that you look much better now."

She already missed the contact with him. "Yeah, been sleeping and eating. You would be so proud of me."

He laughed at her joke. "Good girl." As he watched her laugh also he found that he was unable to move. He really should but he did not want to. He did something then that he never thought he would do. He leaned in and kissed her.

She froze. He was kissing her. Well he tried but she completely froze up not knowing what to do.

He felt her stiffen and do nothing. He backed away. He should have known better. "I shouldn't have done that." He got up and started to walk away. He heard some movements and felt a hand on his arm.

"Gibbs." If he only knew just how much she wanted to kiss him. Kiss him and more.

He turned towards her and gave her a small smile. "It's ok Kate. You don't have to say anything." He wasn't sure if the look on her face was pity or concern. "Nothing has changed between us. I was foolish. See you tomorrow."

She knew better then to try and stop him this time. Damn it this was so hard. She fell back on the chair and found that she felt like crying. She straightened herself and pushed those thoughts aside. She would not cry. Not now. She needed some air. She sighed as she got up. Would things ever be the same?

Outside the closed door Gibbs left his hand on the door handle. What had he been thinking? Why had he kissed her now? The feelings he had for her had been there for years so why now? Was it because of the accident? Because the thought of Kate who could have been hurt more than she was? He didn't know. It was wrong. If he was involved with Jenny then he shouldn't be kissing Kate. That wasn't fair to any of them. He removed his hand and started to walk away. He wasn't sure why the doctors had said he should try to remember on his own. Wouldn't it help him better if people told him about the year that he couldn't remember? He stopped near a tree and turned back to look at Kate's apartment. He still didn't want to leave.

He wasn't really surprised when he saw Tony pull up in his car. He watched as the younger man parked and got out. Gibbs stepped back to hide behind the tree so he wouldn't be caught. Why was he watching this? Kate's front door was opened and she seemed to almost crash into Tony. By the look on her face she was surprised to see him there. Still that did not stop her from embracing him. Gibbs felt that pang of jealousy again as he watched his coworkers hug. Was that why Kate had not kissed him back? Was she involved with Tony? They had seemed closer when he had caught them the hospital. He saw them walk inside and once the door was closed Gibbs didn't really feel like sticking around anymore.

Kate gestured for Tony to sit. "What brings you here?"

Tony remained standing. "Abby called me and told me Gibbs was here. I thought you might need some support."

Kate wondered briefly if Tony had shown up when Gibbs had been there would he have made his presence known or just waited. "He just left. I'm ok Tony."

He wasn't so sure but she did seem to really try. "You want me to hang around? We could talk, watch some TV."

"As much as I appreciate your offer I have to say no. I need to get some rest." She gave him a small peek on the cheek.

Gibbs wasn't sure why he hadn't moved. Surely there must be better things then watching Kate's front door and wonder what she and Tony did in there. Heck, anything would be better than that. No, this was stupid. He was stupid. He didn't get a chance to move as he saw her front door being opened again and he watched as Tony left. That was fast. He stayed hidden behind the tree as Tony headed for his car. Wonder what that quick visit was all about? It was none of his business. Oh but he would love to make it his business. Or maybe he did not. If they were involved then he really didn't need to know any details about that! As Tony drove away Gibbs again didn't feel like leaving. He wanted to go back to talk to Kate. Make sure she wasn't mad about the kiss. Knowing that it might do more harm than good he decided against it. It was time to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tada! I know! Shocking isn't it?**

**I have been so focused and inspired to work on my other story that I let this one slide away from me. I'll try to shape up. **

'''''''''''''''''''''

The first day at work had been hard. The second day had been tolerable. The third day was progressing nicely. She had kept her dealings with Gibbs to a minimum. He also seemed to avoid her somewhat. She knew it was because of the kiss. She really should talk to him about that. Her nausea had been better so far and she hoped it would stay that way. There was only one thing that really bothered her. They way that Shepard woman kept looking at Gibbs and trying to be as close as possible. She sighed. There really wasn't anything she could do about that. Suddenly the kiss made her smile and actually relaxed her a bit. If Gibbs, despite his amnesia, had kissed her then maybe he had feelings for her. Then what ever Jenny Shepard would do shouldn't matter. She decided she needed to talk to someone.

Gibbs heard the movement and looked up to see Kate leaving her desk. He wondered where she was going. He threw down the pen and rubbed his eyes with a hand. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. How could he have been so stupid? She hadn't said anything and she did not seem to be mad at him so he figured she had forgiven him. This week was getting to him. Having Jenny bother him on and off didn't help either. He was sure the other's had noticed by now. Since when did she get so clingy? And there she was again, walking down the stairs. He was glad that there was no one around this time. This really needed to stop.

"What do you want?" He barked at her as she came closer.

Jenny frowned. She had not expected that sort of tone. He sounded mad.

When he did not receive an answer he went on without even bother to look at her. "You've been down here so much it's really starting to irritate me."

She knew she had overdone it but she couldn't help herself. Kate was right there so who knew what could happen? "Jethro, not too long ago you had an accident. Naturally I would be concerned about you."

He doubted that. "More like you keeping tabs on me. Don't trust me to do my job?" Somehow he knew it was more than that.

"Of course I do." She didn't get a chance to say anything else when he spoke next.

"Then get off my back!"

She was stunned. There was venom in that voice. Ok, she needed to step back and let him have his space. She would do that, for now

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her move away and head back up to her office. Hopefully she would stay there.

Downstairs Kate peeked inside the lab and spotted her pigtailed friend by the computer. "Abby, you got a moment?"

Abby twirled around and smiled. "Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

Kate hesitated but she needed to talk about this. She moved closer towards Abby. "You know when Gibbs came to see me? When you and Ducky were there?"

Abby laid down the file she had been reading. This was important. "Yes?"

A deep breath was taken and then the words just came. "We talked and… and he kissed me."

Abby jumped from her chair and over to hug Kate. "That is awesome." When she didn't get a response she withdrew and looked at Kate. "That is awesome isn't it?"

Kate backed away slightly. "I don't know. I didn't kiss him back."

Now Abby was perplexed. "Why didn't you?"

"I just froze. I had not expected that so I froze and by the time my thoughts were in order he had already stopped." She felt utterly horrible as she remembered seeing Gibbs' face afterwards.

Abby drew Kate back into another hug. She wished there was something she could do for her friend. "Aww, it's ok. This is a good sign. Can't you see? He is falling for you all over again."

This time Kate returned the hug. "I suppose one could see it that way."

"Or it could be that he always had those feelings for you in the first place. Even before he lost his memory." She tightened her arms around Kate.

That had occurred to her but it didn't help the situation anyway.

Abby knew just what to say next. "Kate, the next time he kisses you, you will kiss back. That's an order."

She laughed. Talking to Abby was just what she needed.

'''''''''''

Gibbs watched as Kate got back into the bullpen. She seemed to be in better mood. He was surprised when she walked over to him but he stopped what he was doing and tried to ignore the smell of her perfume as she got closer.

She took a deep breath trying to ignore the all familiar feeling that was creeping inside her. "Listen Gibbs about what happened. It's ok. Don't worry about it."

He could only nod. The way she said it he knew she was telling the truth.

She felt it so much stronger now. No please not now. "So we are ok?" Oh she was not feeling good at all.

"Yeah." Something was not right with her. He had seen that look before. Suddenly she bolted and almost ran away from him with a hand covering her mouth. He quickly got up and followed her.

She hurried inside and almost did not make it to the toilet until she started to throw up.

As he got in after her he saw her clutching the toilet. He kneeled down behind her and started placing soothing circles on her back. It worried him to see her like this. Just what was wrong with her?

She knew that he was there behind her and at this moment she was grateful for it. She was already exhausted from the vomiting she had done. She felt like crap. She leaned back and felt him hold on to her. "Thanks." She barely got it out.

"Ducky should check you out." He started to stroke her arms gently.

She shook her head hoping she wasn't going to be sick again. "No, I'm fine. Just something I ate."

He didn't believe her. He didn't know why but his gut told him this was more than some bad food. "I'm taking you down to see Ducky."

She sat up with such a force she almost knocked him of his feet. "NO!"

Something was definitely going on. "What's wrong Kate?" Alarm bells starting ringing. "Are you sick?"

"Well, yeah I just threw up." She spat back at him and regretted it right away. She tried to stand and with his help she did. She started to clean up the small mess that was on the seat and then flushed. "I'm fine Gibbs."

He knew she was lying. He hated the idea that something might be seriously wrong with her but they needed to know. "Kate, something is wrong with you and you need to find out what that is."

"I already know what it is." She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She felt his hands on her shoulders and opened her eyes as he turned her to face him.

He did not want to ask this but he had to know. "What is it Kate?" Was this something he had known about before?

She realized he really believed she might have some serious disease. Then this might not be too bad to tell him. Still she would have liked to have had more time before he found out. "I'm pregnant."

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He removed his hands from her shoulders. "Congratulations." It was fast and automatic. The only thing that made him feel the slightest bit of happiness was that she was not ill in some way.

She gave him a small smile. "Thank You."

Pregnant, she was pregnant. She was carrying a man's child and it hurt that that man was not him. It felt like his chest was tightening. It was that painful.

She sighed and hated that she could read him so well. She could see the hurt all over his face. "I was going to tell you just not yet but I suppose it's good that you know."

He nodded not trusting his voice just yet. Kate was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She would be a wonderful mother and that made him smile.

That she had not expected. "What?"

He had to get out of there. He needed to get away from her. "You'll be a great mother." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and turned to walk away.

She couldn't move. Those words in such a tender tone and that kiss, albeit on the cheek almost made her cry. Her knees buckled and she sat down on the floor once again. This was going to be so hard.

When Tony saw Gibbs emerging from the ladies restroom he had to ask. "Checking up on the ladies Boss?" The stare he got back was cold.

Should he tell Tony what Kate had just told him? "Kate is… She is…"

Now Tony got worried. Gibbs was never speechless. "What? Is something wrong with Kate?" It clicked in the back of his head. "Is she sick again?"

That statement made Gibbs look at Tony differently. "You know don't you?"

He had a pretty good idea what Gibbs was talking about but didn't want to say anything. Especially since Kate had not planned to tell Gibbs just yet. "I know what Boss?"

Oh yeah, Tony knew. "That Kate's pregnant."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Gibbs also knew there might be more to this then Kate had said. "You're going to do the right thing aren't you Dinozzo?" For the first time ever he was actually jealous of his senior agent.

Tony was taken aback. "What?"

Gibbs was getting annoyed and honestly a little angry. He took a step closer and was right in front of Tony when he spoke next. "I hope you are not going to make Kate go through this alone."

"Of course not Boss. I'll always be there for her." He was rather insulted that Gibbs would think like that.

Gibbs nodded satisfied with his answer, for now.

Tony tried to ignore the insult and spoke again. "We all will be there for her."

And just like that Gibbs was getting angry again. "Damn it Dinozzo, I better not hear that you have abandoned Kate or I'll make your life a living hell."

To say that Tony was confused was putting it mildly. "Why would I abandon…." Suddenly it hit him. Did Gibbs think? No way! He saw Kate coming out of the restroom looking slightly pale. "Kate, you ok? Want me to drive you home?"

Gibbs turned to look at her and had to agree with Tony. She needed to go home. A nod followed by a shake was answer enough but Gibbs wouldn't hear of it. "You are going home Kate."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She was too tired to argue. Maybe that's why it took her a moment to notice the tension between the two men. "What's going on?"

"Kate, before Boss here decides to kill me could you please tell him I'm not the father." Tony looked at Gibbs again.

Gibbs saw Kate's eyes turn huge and turned back to face Tony. It would seem he had made a big mistake.

Kate walked up to them and laid a hand on Gibbs arm. "Gibbs, it's not him."

He looked at her and had probably never felt so foolish in his life. He turned his attention back to Tony. "Look Tony, I thought…."

Tony waved a hand in the air. "It's ok. I know you were only looking out for Kate and that is why I'm going to let it go." He smiled and got back to his desk. The truth was out and that was a step in the right direction.

Kate removed her hand and headed for her won desk. "So Tony, are you taking me home?"

"Neh, I'm sure Boss can take you. Otherwise he'll think we stopped along the way for a quickie." He knew he would get away with this one but he did get another Gibbs glare.

Kate took a pen and threw it at him. "Shut up, Tony."

Tony laughed as Gibbs turned to face Kate. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She had grabbed her coat and stopped. "You don't have to."

"Come on." He placed a hand gently on her back. "You have the fort, Dinozzo."

Tony saluted them as they walked past him.

As they arrived by the elevator Gibbs pushed the button and his mind was still going so fast he had a hard time catching up. No wonder she didn't want to kiss him. Especially since she was pregnant with someone else and he could not believe how much that hurt. Focus, he needed to focus. "Does the father know?" Why did he ask that? He had no right to ask that.

"He knows." It wasn't exactly a lie and yet it was.

"He will be there for you won't he?" Right, what was he going to do about that if the father wasn't? Look him up and force him? When she didn't answer right away he felt he knew the answer.

How to respond to that? Why was the elevator taking so darn long? "It's… it's complicated so I doubt it."

His decision was made then and there. He turned his head sideways so he could see her. "I'll be there for you. Anything you need and you let me know."

She couldn't look at him at that point. She was so scared she was going to cry but she held it together. "I appreciate that."

He wondered why she wouldn't look at him. "No one should go through this alone."

A tear ran down her cheek. She felt a hand that wiped it away. "Hormones." She lied.

He nodded even though she might not notice that as the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside. Each with their minds filled with too many thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

He was watching her more closely these days. Making sure she wasn't overdoing things. When she would vanish into the restroom and not show up for a while it took all of his willpower to not go in there to assist her. She had told him she didn't want that. He waited for her to emerge from the restroom once again as he tried to keep his thoughts in order. Ever since he had found out about her pregnancy that had been everything on he would think about. It consumed his mind and not in a good way.

Kate closed the door behind her and looked over towards Gibbs' desk. He seemed to be in deep thought and whatever he was thinking about didn't seem to be good. It was lunch time but lunch was the last thing she wanted after another round with her stomach contents. She walked over to her desk.

He heard something and turned to see her approaching her desk. She looked so very pale. "You ok Kate?" That was a stupid question.

"I'll will be." She sat down and placed a hand over her stomach.

His eyes came to rest on her stomach as her jacket slipped away somewhat. He really had not seen it before but her stomach wasn't as slim as it used to be. There was a small bump and he had to look away. Why did this hurt so much?

She tilted her head and looked over at him. "Aren't you going to have some lunch?"

"No, I'm not hungry." He turned back to look at her. God, she was beautiful. "How far along are you?"

"About three months." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Want to join me?"

"Sure." He said without even thinking about it. He grabbed his coat and threw it on. Three months. That meant she had been pregnant when they had the car accident. So he wasn't only protecting her but the baby as well. There was a guy out there that was very lucky and he did not even appreciate it. Bastard!

''''''''''''''''

They had not said much and when they had talked it had been about their current case. It was really a beautiful day and the sun was out.

As they neared a bench Kate walked over and sat down. Being out in the fresh hair was just what she needed.

When he sat down next to her he thought that maybe now was a good time to bring it up. Something he had thought about ever since he had found out about her pregnancy. Looking at her now he hoped he was not going to make a fool of himself. "Listen, I want to help you with this."

She smiled although did not look at him. "I know. With the help offered from Tony, Ducky and you I won't have to do anything myself."

He let a small chuckle escape his lips at that. "Just imagine how Abby will be once you tell her." He could clearly see Abby fussing over the baby once it had been born. Abby would probably fuss over Kate even before that too. "But I want to do more than help."

Abby, she had to tell Abby and soon. "I do appreciate that Gibbs and I might take you up on that."

She wasn't getting what he was referring to and he wasn't that good with the words. "Marry me."

Kate's head whipped around so fast she actually thought her neck would snap. "Did you just…"

He grinned at her. "Yep, sure did." And it had felt so right.

She was stunned. Where had that…. Oh she knew know what he was doing. "Gibbs, no you don't have to do this."

"Maybe I don't." He said in response. "But I want to." He added with sincerity.

She believed him and yet she wasn't sure. "Look, I am perfectly capable of taking care of the baby myself. And I will get help if I need to." She really should talk to Marcy and Leo.

He turned towards her, took her hands in his and waited until she looked at him again. "I know and like I said you will be a great mother but… " He paused making sure he got the right words. "I would be lying if I said I do not have feelings for you Kate and I always felt there were more between us then just being coworkers and friends." He paused again this time hoping he had not overstepped any bounds. When she nodded the relief he felt was incredible. "I want to do this Kate. I really do." He found it was actually one of the most sincere proposals he had ever done. "And I know it's not fair to say but being married might help. What if the father comes back and wants the baby?"

She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but she couldn't. "I doubt it besides this wouldn't be a 'real' marriage.

"It would be real to me." The shocked look on Kate's face caused him to go on. "I wouldn't propose if I did not mean it."

She couldn't help but to spin on that. "You really do not need another ex-wife to add to your list."

"Who said you'd become an ex?" He winked at her then and again she seemed shocked. He gently squeezed her hand. "Think about it and when you are ready to give me your answer let me know."

She could barely nod. When he withdrew his hands she found that she actually missed the contact. "We.. we should get back."

"Yeah." He stood up and waited for her to do the same. He was really hoping she would say yes to his proposal. He really wanted this. Together they started to walk. He glanced at her and wondered what she was thinking.

Kate's thoughts were all over the place. She really wanted to marry him but not like this. This was not right. Oh, what should she do now?

''''''''''''''

"Abby!"

The music blaring didn't help at all so Kate walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

When the music stopped Abby turned and saw Kate standing there. "Hey."

"I'm pregnant." The words just flew out.

Abby's felt a mix of happiness with sadness. "Oh Kate." She didn't know what else to say.

"Gibbs has proposed." That seemed to just flow out all by itself too.

Did she dare get her hopes up? "He remembers?" When Kate shook her head no Abby had to admit that she was confused and a little bit disappointed. She walked over, grabbed Kate's hand in hers and dragged her friend to a chair. They both sat down and Abby moved her chair closer to Kate's. "Tell me what happened?"

Where to begin? Kate decided to just dive right in. "I didn't mean to tell Gibbs yet but my nausea has been pretty bad so Gibbs thought there was something seriously wrong with me."

Abby knew right away where she was going with this. "So you told him so he wouldn't worry about you so much."

Kate nodded. "Yeah and then today he proposed." She still wasn't quite over the chock of that yet. "Oh and I meant to tell you that the real reason I collapsed at the hospital was because of the pregnancy. All the nausea kept me from eating properly."

"Wait, how long have you known you were pregnant and why wasn't I told?" Abby immediately regretted that. "No, you don't need to say anything. You've been through a lot so I understand."

Kate was grateful for that. "Thanks." She should have told Abby sooner but the less people that knew the better. Now, everyone might as well know.

Suddenly it all made sense to Abby. "That would explain his strange behavior these last couple of days."

Now Kate was curious. "What do you mean?"

"He has been more sulky than usual, snapped at me for no reason and been a bit of a jerk. I couldn't figure out why. Now I know. He is jealous." Abby felt so much more relieved now knowing why Gibbs had acted the way he had. "When I asked him why he was such an idiot he just ignored me."

He had not acted that way with her but now that she thought about it sometimes she caught him being a bit of an as towards Tony or Tim. "Jealous?"

"Yep, of the baby's father. Imagine him being jealous of himself and not knowing about it. Hinky." There was nothing easy about this situation and she hoped that Gibbs would get his memories back soon. It wasn't just about him and Kate anymore.

Kate wasn't so sure and decided to move on from the subject of jealousy. ´"Anyway, he proposed and I don't know why."

"Of course you do." Abby said with determination and when Kate looked at her in question she went on. "The reason he proposed to you is because he loves you and he wants to be there for you. Help you with the baby." She waited to let Kate absorb what she had just said. "So why not make it easy on him but telling him you love him to?"

She wished things could be that simple. "I cannot do that. What about Leo and Marcy?"

"You introduce them to him and tell them who they are. No biggie. Gibbs would accept them." Abby knew Gibbs would have no trouble accepting them once he found out they were Kate's children.

She knew Abby was right. Gibbs would have no problem accepting who they were. "What about me being a vampire?"

"No need to tell him that just yet. When you need blood you get me or Ducky." She knew she was simplifying things but it seemed that getting married was something Gibbs wanted to do. He wouldn't have proposed otherwise. Abby also knew that deep down Kate wanted it to.

Kate shook her head sadly. This was not some little secret she was keeping. "I don't know."

Abby sighed heavily. "Kate, the man loves you. How many times do I have to drill that into your head?"

Kate wouldn't budge. This was not right. Not like this with so many things left unsaid. "No, I can't. Not knowing about the baby or me. I just can't. It would be like starting a marriage with lies and that would not be fair to him." With that she stood up and turned so fast around that she almost knocked into Gibbs. She froze. Just how much had he heard?

Abby stood up slowly. She had been so into her conversation with Kate she had not noticed him at all. "Gibbs." She hoped he had not heard anything incriminating for Kate's sake.

Kate couldn't look him in the eyes. She just couldn't. She tried to pass him but was caught by a gentle hand on her arm that dragged her back a bit. "Please…" She tried but another hand came to rest on her other arm. Soon there was a whisper in her ear.

"I do not need to know anything more about your or the baby. I still want to marry you." He wasn't going to run away from this. Clearly there was no man in Kate's life and if the father of the baby wasn't going to be there then he was.

Kate shivered at those words. He sure was not making this any easier.

He caressed both of her arms as he continued to speak softly in to her ear. "I'm doing this because I want to. Remember that." He squeezed her arms and let go to turn to Abby who had a huge grin on her face. "Need those results Abs."

She was incredible giddy at having witnessed that scene. Yep, Gibbs loved Kate alright. "And you will in thirty minutes."

"Make it fifteen."

Abby simply rolled her eyes.

With that he walked out of the lab not looking back. He hoped Kate would believe what he had just told her.

Kate did not move and soon she felt Abby embracing her from behind. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll tell him you love him or simply that you have feelings for him and take it from there." She then wondered just how much Kate's kids knew. "How much do Leo and Marcy know about of all this?"

Kate felt foolish. She really should have talked to them. "Nothing."

Abby couldn't believe that Kate had not told her children anything. She withdrew and turned Kate around to face her. "Nothing? No accident? No amnesia? No baby?" Shake after shake from Kate's head made Abby sigh. "Ok, so there you go. You tell them everything, ask for their opinions and then you make a decision."

Kate knew Abby was right. That was the way to go. "You are right. I'll talk to them."

"Good!" Abby drew Kate back in for another hug and was more than pleased when Kate returned the gesture.

''''''''''''''

Her hands were on his chest caressing and teasing at the same time. Her smile lit up her whole face as she came closer and kissed him. Her soft lips on his were heavenly. She straddled him and drew her head back looking at him.

"I am going to make you beg."

He believed her. She placed light kisses on his neck while one hand traveled further down over his stomach. She knew what she was doing. Her hand came close to his throbbing center but only close. Her hand circled around making sure she did not touch him while she now kissed his chest.

"Kate…"

Gibbs opened his eyes. Darn it, he would never get used to these dreams. Or should he call them nightmares? Because truth be told it was a nightmare waking up and realizing it had not been real but only in his mind. He was drenched in sweat but that was not the only reason as to why he needed a cold shower. Darn it every time he slept he had the dreams. He sat up trying to clear his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Kate and his proposal. What would happen if she accepted? Did he hope they would have sex? Well yeah but that might not happen. Or it might, Kate was a woman and she had her needs to. Did he hope she had or would develop feelings for him? Yes. Did he hope she would eventually fall in love with him? Yes, yes a thousand times yes. He was so screwed,


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, not sure when you'll get the next part after this one. For my other story I need to get a certain amount of parts out before Christmas so I'm working on that BUT I'll do my best. This baby is still dear to me.**

''''''''''

Kate was thinking of how to bring the subject up. This was not something you told your kids over the telephone but she wasn't sure when she would see them next. She picked up the receiver but was interrupted by the doorbell. She hung up and wondered who it would be; Gibbs, Tony or maybe Abby? When she opened the door she gasped in delight. "Leo. Marcy."

"Hi Mom." Marcy gave her mother a hug and thought for a moment it felt like her mother stiffened and there was something else. Had she gained weight? She drew back to let her brother get a hug in as well.

"Hey Mom." Leo hugged her tight. "We thought's we'd surprise you." Something was different.

Kate beamed as she looked at both of her children. "And you did. It was perfect timing too. I need to talk to you. Come on in."

Marcy and Leo exchanged glances right before they entered the apartment. After the door was closed they soon followed Kate in to the living room where she gestured for them to sit.

Once she was seated Kate clasped her hands together. "Ok, the thing is a while back there was a car accident. Wait, wait…" She said as she noticed that both of them were trying to talk. "I wasn't hurt but Gibbs was." She sighed. "He has amnesia and does not remember being in a relationship with me. He's lost the last year of his life." Marcy moved to sit closer and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. Kate was grateful for the gesture.

Marcy couldn't even imagine what her mother must be going through. That would explain why she looked so lost. "Why didn't you call us?"

Kate really had no answer for that.

Leo felt so bad for her. She was finally happy again and then this had to happen. "Trying to fix everything yourself eh mom?" He knew he was right even before she smiled at him. Even with the smile that usually brightened her eyes her face seemed drained.

"The Doctors want him to try and get his memory back on his own so no one has told him what has been going on this past year."

Marcy snorted. What did Doctors know? "That's stupid. Just tell him, if he remembers he does and if he doesn't he doesn't."

Kate wished it was that simple but she just could not. As if Leo knew what she was thinking what he said next was almost the same thing.

"Some things are not that simple Marcy." He turned to look back at his mother. "So, why are you telling us this now?"

"I'm pregnant." She looked at them both closely. She could clearly saw the mixed sadness and joy there. She felt Marcy hug her tight from the side. "I've had some bad nausea so Gibbs thought there was something wrong with me. I told him I was pregnant."

Marcy moved her head slightly. "What did he say?"

"Congratulations and that I'd be a great mother." For the first time since arriving both of her children smiled at her.

"Well, we already knew that." Leo offered.

Kate smiled at her son once again. "And earlier today he, well he proposed to me."

Leo straightened up in his seat. Had he heard her correctly?

Marcy was just as surprised. "He proposed?"

Kate simply nodded.

Marcy went on. "But he does not know he is the father?"

"No, he does not. I'm not going to go into everything he said but basically even with the amnesia he seems to have feelings for me and wants to do this." She waited and wondered what they were going to say next.

Marcy had to ask and she did, quietly. "You're not going to tell him about being…."

"No, I don't know how or when but no, not now. I just' cant." She could see the doubts in their eyes. "He overheard me talking to Abby so he knows there is something he does not know about me but that does not seem to bother him." Even when she said it she heard how stupid it sounded. "Oh, who am I kidding? It could never work." She stood up abruptly and headed for the kitchen.

Marcy leaned back into the couch. "She wants to marry him."

He nodded. "She's asking us what we think."

"So, Leo what do we think?"

He had to smirk at her then. "Oh I think you know."

'''''''''''''''

Gibbs threw the pen down and ran a hand in his hair. It was getting late. "Dinozzo, didn't I tell you to go home?"

Tony looked up. "I will in a minute Boss, just going to finish this." Quickly he was back staring at his monitor. He just needed one more minute.

Gibbs knew what Tony was doing and he wasn't working. Gibbs wasn't mad though. Tony had finished his report so let him have some fun.

"Damn!"

Gibbs couldn't help but to smirk. "Lost the game eh?"

Tony didn't say anything as he stood up to gather his things.

When the doors opened Abby left the elevator and hurried over to Gibbs. She came to a halt precisely at his desk.

Without looking up he knew she was there. "Yeah Abs?"

She had a huge grin on her face but said nothing.

Getting no reply he lifted his head and wondered what that big grin was about. Soon he found her rounding his desk, taking his hands in hers and drew him up to stand with her. "What is…" He didn't get a chance to finish as her arms were now around him and squeezing tight. "Eh, Abby?"

Tony wanted to know what was going on so he walked over towards them. He locked eyes with Gibbs over Abby's shoulders and could see the other man had no idea what was going on either. "What's going on Abby?"

Abby withdrew from Gibbs and turned to Tony. She wondered how much he knew and if she really was the one who should say anything. But her mouth had a way of talking without her brain even registering. "Gibbs asked Kate to marry her." Right away her hand went to her mouth and she looked back over at Gibbs. "Sorry."

Tony was dumfounded. "Wait, you asked Kate to marry you?" He had not heard anything about Gibbs getting his memory back.

Gibbs sighed as he gave Abby a small glare. "Yeah, I did." There was a small exchange of glances again between Abby and Tony that seemed somewhat out of place. Gibbs wasn't sure what that was about. Why Abby had shaken her head like that he did not know.

Tony understood when Abby shook her head at him. "How come Boss?" He had not remembered anything. So this was intriguing.

Gibbs glared at him not wanting to really get into that now.

Abby leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear." He so loves her."

"I heard that." Gibbs voice came over them.

Abby turned back towards him. "And don't you dare deny it!"

Gibbs wasn't sure if that was a threat or advice. "Go home both of you." With that he sat back down. He wasn't going to deny it but he wasn't going to confirm it either.

''''''''''''''

"Tim." Kate smiled when she saw who she had almost knocked into in the elevator. "Why are you still here?"

He pressed the button. "I forgot something upstairs. Why are you back?"

"I need to talk to someone." As the doors closed Kate made her decision. She flipped the all too familiar switch and the elevator halted. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok." He wasn't sure where this was going but had a feeling it had something to do with Gibbs.

"I'm pregnant." With that she turned to look at him.

"Wow." He had not expected that. He moved and gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

She wholeheartedly returned it. "Thanks." It was a short but sweet hug.

"So…" He began as he was now facing her again. "What now?"

"Well, Gibbs knows that I am pregnant. I felt I had to tell him because he was getting worried about my nausea. Thought there was something wrong with me." She took a deep breath and blew it out her nose. "But he does not know he is the father."

Tim nodded as he understood completely what she was asking without having actually asked the question itself. "Well he won't hear it from me."

"Thanks." She flipped the switch once again.

This was one tough situation and Kate should not be alone in it. He wanted to be there for her, in any way he could. "Listen Kate, if you need any help or anything."

She had not expected anything less and she smiled at him. "I know."

It only took a few moments until they reached the right floor. As they got out of the elevator they could clearly hear Tony's voice echo over the bullpen.

"_Come on Gibbs; tell us why did you ask Kate to marry you?"_

Abby must have talked. Kate groaned thanking God there were not more people around.

Tim couldn't say that hearing that Gibbs had proposed to Kate shocked him. Even with the amnesia it was clear to everyone that Kate was special to Gibbs.

The following sound clearly belonged to Gibbs.

"_Dinozzo!"_

Kate felt Tim take her hand and as she looked at him it seemed it wasn't something that had surprised him. He started to drag her along. "Yeah; Come on Boss. Tell us."

Three heads whipped around in surprise as they saw Tim and Kate walking in hand in hand.

Kate saw the quick movement of Gibbs eyes down towards her and Tim's joining hands. There was a look there that she couldn't quite place.

Tony decided to have some fun. He took a step away to make sure he wouldn't get a head slap. "Well, lookie here. Is there something perhaps you **TWO** want to tell us?" He grinned at them knowing this would only annoy Gibbs further.

Tony was out of reach for a head slap but Gibbs glared at him. What made him smile was when Abby stepped up and slapped the back of Tony's head. "Thanks Abby."

Abby blew on her hand. "Anytime."

Kate and Tim let go of each other's hand and just shook their heads in unison.

"People can be so childish." With that Tim walked over to his desk.

"You are so right." Kate headed over to her own.

"Wait, wait. Is no one interested in why Gibbs asked Kate to…" He didn't get a chance to finish as four voices answered him.

"NO!"

He wasn't sure if they were telling the truth or just doing it to annoy him. "Fine, be that way." With that he stalked out of the bullpen not bothering to look back.

Tim had what he came for. "I'm off, again."

"Wait for me." Abby quickly hurried after him.

Gibbs didn't say anything but looked at Kate as she checked her computer. He wondered why she had come back.

Kate knew he was looking at her. "I came back because I needed to talk to you."

Ok, so she knew him pretty well. "You could have called."

She stopped what she was doing. "Not about this."

"Tim knows you're pregnant?" Where had that come from? Maybe he was staling.

"I told him in the elevator." She answered as she stood up. She walked over to his desk and seated herself on the edge of it. "There are things about me that…."

He knew where this was going so he interrupted her. "I do not need to know more about you then I already know."

How wrong he was. He needed to know more and she wished she could tell him. She wanted to tell him he was the father but wasn't sure how he would react to that. Deep down she feared the worst. She would have to tell him eventually if he did not remember and she would. "You need to know something. I have children. This will not be my first one." She watched as his eyes grew a bit wider.

He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. "You have kids?"

"Yeah, I have two children." She waited for him to absorb this news. She could tell his brain was working it over.

He wasn't sure of what to say. Kate was a mother. How come he didn't know? "I.. Did I know this?" The sad smile on her lips confirmed what he had suspected. "I did know didn't I?"

"Yeah, you've meet them. You just can't remember it." She wasn't sure why she was stating out the obvious.

He nodded in understanding. "I can't remember because I met them this past missing year." It only made him angry. He had met important people from Kate's life and he couldn't even remember it. "I wish I could remember."

The crack in his voice made her heart ache. "It's ok. Would you like to meet them? I mean not now, you should go home but…."

He didn't wait for her to finish. "I'd love to."

She was glad that the crack in his voice was now nowhere to be heard. "They are eager to meet you again. I told them about the accident so they know."

"Is it too late to do it now, today?" He asked hoping he wasn't pushing it.

Kate couldn't help but to chuckle at the eagerness in his voice. "No, but are you sure. I mean…."

He stood up and took his coat. He rounded the desk and stopped in front of her as she now stood up as well. "I want to meet your children Kate."

She nodded as she stood up.

"So how come I haven't meet them before?" He asked her as they headed towards the elevator.

She decided to go with the best reason. "Well I don't see them too often for one thing."

He looked at her closely as she pushed the button for the elevator. "They don't live with you?"

"No. They are old enough to live on their own." The only sign that showed he was surprised was the raise of one if his eyebrows.

He tried to figure out if she was kidding or being serious. She seemed serious and this was not really something she would joke about but still…. There was no way Kate had children that were old enough to live on their own. Right? "Just how old are your children Kate?"

Kate just smiled at him but said nothing as she stepped in to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, are you ready?"

Gibbs nodded but was he really ready? He was going to meet Kate's children and that was something special. Darn, he so wanted to remember the last time he had met them.

Kate studied him carefully. Was he having second thoughts? "You changed your mind?"

He turned to look at her. "What, no! I just… just wished I could remember them."

She understood.

He gave her a quick smile. "And I am sure they want to meet the man who asked their mother to be his wife."

"Wow; that was really sweet of you to say. You sure you are feeling ok?" She teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Let's do this."

She nodded and opened the door. She walked through and knew he was right behind her. She took of her jacket and waited as he did the same with his. Soon there was some movement heard and as she continued on Marcy appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

Kate took a deep breath not really knowing why she was so nervous, "Gibbs, this is my daughter Marcy."

He offered the young woman his hand and she took it. He could clearly see the resemblance to Kate in her. "It's nice to meet you.… again." He tried to joke.

Marcy smiled at him. She'd been kind of rough on him the first time they met but no need this time. She liked him. "Likewise. Come on in and take a seat."

He passed the two women and wondered why he felt so damn nervous.

Marcy could clearly see her mother's anxiety. She wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry mom. It will be fine."

Kate nodded and proceeded to follow Gibbs as Marcy headed back into the kitchen. He was now seated on the couch and Kate sat down on one of the chairs. "What are you thinking?"

He looked at her. "You have a beautiful daughter." Not as beautiful as her mother but then no one was.

"Thanks. Her brother should be here somewhere." And right in that moment her son walked in.

"Hey."

She took a deep breath and blew it out her nose. "Gibbs, this is my son Leo."

Gibbs eyed the young man carefully as he took and shook the hand he was offered. This man could not be Kate's son. "Nice to meet you."

"You to." Leo smiled at him as he took a seat.

"Yes, he is my son." Kate answered the unanswered question she knew was on Gibbs' mind. "I had him when I was very young."

He smiled at her. "You must have."

Leo watched the two and the way they looked at each other. He especially kept his eyes on Gibbs. Despite amnesia it was clear that the man had feelings for his mother. "I was sorry to hear about your accident."

Gibbs looked at the younger man. "At first it didn't bother me too much.."

"But now.." Leo pressed on.

"Now it does bother me. I met you and your sister and cannot even remember it. Makes me wonder what else I cannot remember?" He had a feeling there were more important things that he shouldn't have forgotten.

Kate bit her lower lip but said nothing.

"Yeah I can imagine that would be hard to live with." Leo offered in sympathy.

Marcy came back into the living room and took a seat. "So, dinner will be ready soon."

"Cool." Leo answered while still looking at Gibbs.

Great, now Gibbs felt even more nervous. Why did he feel like the kid was trying to read him?

Leo straightened up a bit. "So hope you don't mind me asking you Gibbs, why do you want to marry our mom?"

Kate rolled her eyes and just wanted to hide behind something.

Gibbs looked at the floor real quick before his gaze came to land on Kate. If anyone deserved the truth it was her children. "I love her."

Kate froze. Had he actually said that he loved her? Out loud?

Marcy and Leo exchanged knowing looks.

Kate couldn't help but to keep staring at Gibbs who stared right back at her.

Leo had to ask the question. It wasn't really true but it was the way things stood now. "You love her and want to marry her even though she is pregnant with someone else?"

Kate could barely breathe. This wasn't fair at all. She needed to do something.

Gibbs nodded. He did not hesitate. "Yes."

Kate needed to say or do something. It shouldn't be like this. "Gibbs…"

"Kate." He interrupted her knowing what she was going to say. "I'm serious about this."

Leo could see they both were in their own little world now. He motioned for Marcy to follow him so they could leave the couple alone a little.

Neither Kate nor Gibbs noticed when Marcy and Leo stood up and walked away.

Kate was the one to break the silence between them. "Abby recently told me that you loved me. When I had told her that you had proposed she said that it was because you loved me. I wasn't so sure."

"Well, she was right. I've loved you for a long time Kate. Even before the accident and since I still do odds are I did during that missing year too." He waited for her to say something. Clearly she had not expected his little revelation.

She wanted to say it. She had wanted to say it for so long. "I love you too."

He blinked not sure of what he had heard. Not sure if he dared to believe it. "Kate, you don't have to…" She moved and in one quick stride was now next to him on the couch. He tried to say something else but didn't have chance until she started to talk.

"You said there was more between us then being just coworkers and friends. You were right. I've always felt more for you than that. I am in love with you and have been for quite some time now." She touched his face with one of her hands. "You don't have to marry me if you want to be with me or help with the baby. Loving me is enough."

As much as he enjoyed her touching his face he gently grabbed her hand and brought it down. He still could not believe what she had just said but looking into her eyes he knew she had told him the truth. He wanted to kiss her but the memory of their last so called kiss haunted him and he did not know if he should.

She knew why he did not make a move and this time it was her turn to do something about it. She leaned closer to him and captured his lips with hers. Right away his mouth opened in greeting and one of his arms sneaked around to her back to draw her closer. She had missed this.

She was now biting his lower lip and he enjoyed every sensation from it. He kissed her back with equal passion. This was what he had dreamt about. This is what haunted him every night and now, to know it was real was such an incredible feeling he didn't know what to do with himself. Suddenly he came to his senses and remembered they were not alone. He drew back and stroked her face with one of his hands. "I think maybe we should calm down a bit." He told her reluctantly.

She smirked at him knowing he was right. "Yeah." She looked around the empty room. "Wonder how long they are going to pretend they are busy?"

He let out a small chuckle and then looked into those beautiful brown eyes that gave him the same look back. "I do love you Kate."

She smiled at him. "I love you Jethro."

There was something magical at hearing her call him by his first name.

Marcy coughed slightly as she made her way back into the room. She almost laughed at the way they jumped apart like two naughty teenagers. "Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready."

Gibbs stood up and waited as Kate did the same. He watched as she joked about something with Marcy. Tell the truth he didn't know what it was about. His mind was elsewhere.

'''''''''''''''

It was barely an hour later when Leo and Marcy were saying their goodbyes. He waited for Kate as he heard her talk with them in the hallway. Dinner had gone well. At least he hoped it had. For him thought the best part of the evening had been hearing Kate saying that she loved him. He heard footsteps that were getting closer and he looked up to see Kate walking towards him. He smiled at her as she took a seat next to him. "So what's the verdict?"

"They like you." She snuggled in close as he wrapped an arm around her.

Right away he noticed that her mood seemed to change. "What is it?"

She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying hearing his heartbeat. "I appreciate that you want to marry me but like I said loving me is enough."

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll do whatever you want. As long as I'm with you I'll be happy." He stroked her hair as he continued to talk. "I'll take care of you and your baby."

She had to work hard not to betray the inflicting emotions she felt inside. She needed to move up her schedule. This still was not fair to him. She had to tell him the truth. She would. A lot sooner then she thought but she would. She just needed to gather up some courage to do it first. All of a sudden she had to sit up and a hand flew to her mouth.

Gibbs straightened and watched her with concern. "Kate, you ok? He watched as she closed her eyes and grabbed his leg in a tight grip. "Kate?"

She took long, deep breaths and soon the sickness seemed to fade away. Her hand left her mouth and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She could see that he was worried. "I'm ok. Thought I was going to be sick but it's getting better."

He gently rubbed her back as she took a couple more of deep breaths. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." She met his gaze once again. "I think I need to lie down."

Right away he stood up and helped her to her feet. "Let's get you to the bedroom." The fact that she didn't joke with him for saying that told him how sick she really must be.

She felt rather foolish as he helped her. He was gentle as he held on to her. She wobbled a bit but he held her steady and she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

As they entered the bedroom he helped her to sit down. He took of her shoes as she lied down. He sat down on the bed to make sure she was comfortable. He wasn't prepared when she reached out and grabbed his hand. "What do you need?" He asked right away.

"Stay with me?" She was feeling tired but she didn't want to be alone.

He brushed a few hairs out of her face, smiled at her and got up. He rounded the bed, took of his shoes and gently lied down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her as she seemed to move a bit to fit into him. His hand came to rest over her slightly round stomach.

"Thank You." She said as she felt the sleep starting to take her.

"Don't thank me Kate. This is where I want to be." He heard some murmur but wasn't sure if she had heard him. As he felt the small bump on her stomach he wowed to love, protect and care for the child that was inside as if it was his very own. It would be easy since his love for the mother knew no bounds.

As he lied there and watched her something flashed in his mind. It was over in seconds but he had seen the image clearly. Her lying in his arms, under the sheets and clearly they were both naked. He frowned wondering what that meant. He remembered something similar from his dreams but right now he was awake. He looked back down at Kate and smiled as he thought about the kiss from earlier.

Again something flashed through his mind. He was with Kate and they were kissing, touching everywhere and falling down on this very bed. Now he really was wondering what was going on. Why was he having these flashes now when he was awake? They were dreams.. unless… No, they were dreams. He was probably just eager that he finally had gotten so close to Kate. He laid his head down beside her and decided to get some sleep. His over worked mind was probably just playing tricks on him. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Kate brushed her hair while thinking of the previous evening. Gibbs had actually said that he loved her. He had said the words, out loud. He had even said it in front of her children. She smiled as she put down her brush. Now she needed to figure out what to do next. She needed to tell him two important things but how to do that? How would he react? She wanted to tell him but at the same time the thought of that scared her. Gibbs didn't like secrets and he certainly didn't like being kept in the dark. He would understand though wouldn't he? The fact that she wasn't sure of that answer told her that she might not know him as good as she thought she did.

Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by her phone; she picked it up and opened it. "Todd."

"_HI mom. Slept well?"_

Kate rolled her eyes at the snicker that followed the question. "Hi Marcy."

"_So, what are you doing?"_

"I'm not doing anything. Want to go shopping? Need to pick up a few things."

"_Wait, you're not with Gibbs?"_

"He had some plans this weekend so I'm alone." Kate thought back to the morning when she had awakened with Gibbs' arms around her. They had not talked much since he was already late but he had promised to call her later and she had gotten a few kisses before he had left.

"_Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a few."_

With that Marcy hung up and Kate did the same. Her train of thoughts led her back to Gibbs and how to tell him what he needed to know. She had to tell him and soon.

'''''''''''''''''

Gibbs fell back on his couch. His arms were feeling the strain of having moved a lot of heavy stuff around all day. It felt good to finally sit down and just relax. Some bourbon would be nice too. His thoughts drifted to a certain brunette. Ah Kate. He couldn't help but to smile when he thought of her. He felt good about finally having confessed his true feelings to her. The fact that she had actually confessed to feel the same about him made it even better.

He so wanted to be with her right now. The timing really sucked. He just had to have other things to do right now. It wasn't like he could cancel them on such short notice either. No, spending time with Kate just had to wait another day. Well, he had waited this long so he could wait another day or two. She was worth the wait. But right now he really wanted to hear her voice. He brought out his phone and dialed. He hoped he wasn't calling her too late. Then again he really couldn't resist calling her anyway.

"_Todd."_

He smiled at hearing her voice. At least she had not gone to bed yet. "Hi, Kate."

"_Hey there."_

He could hear the smile in her voice and that made him smile also. "I wanted to call earlier but have been so busy."

"_That's ok. How did it go?"_

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "We got a lot done but there are still things left to do tomorrow."

"_Then you should get some rest. You sound tired."_

He wanted to say that he wasn't tired at all. That he wanted to go over there and see her but he had to admit that he actually was tired. Besides she needed her sleep as well. "Yeah, I am. I just wanted to give you a call first."

"_Well now you have so go and get some sleep!"_

He chuckled a bit. "Is that an order Agent Todd?"

"_Yes it is Agent Gibbs."_

He let out another _chuckle. _"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow. Oh and Kate…?"

"_Yes?"_

"I love you." It felt so good to say it for her to hear.

"_I love you to."_

But it was so much better to hear the words from her. "Night."

"Good night."

He hung up the phone and had no doubt that a goofy grin was now on his face. He didn't care. Kate loved him and that was all he cared about right now.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Gibbs drew her up from the floor. He looked into those lovely brown eyes that he loved so much. "Are you cold?"

"No."

She smiled back at him as he drew her into an embrace. It felt so good to have her in his arms. They had nothing on and that was even better. Suddenly Kate drew back from him and she felt around her neck.

"My necklace is gone."

He let her go and looked around. Their clothes were everywhere on the basement floor. He moved some but didn't see anything.

"It's ok, it will turn up." Her voice floated back to him.

He turned back to her and she smiled wickedly at him. She walked over to him and he couldn't take his eyes of her lovely body. The body he could never get enough off. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss his neck. Her kisses traveled lower and lower…

Gibbs opened his eyes. "Damn it!" Another dream but it felt so real. He wasn't sure why but something told him this was different. He threw the covers aside and got up. He left the bedroom and walked with fast steps. He had to make sure. He needed to know. It couldn't be this way. He had to be wrong. He opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. He looked quickly around the floor but nothing. Still something told him not to give up. He bent down and looked under his boat. Nothing. He walked around and looked at the other side. Something caught his eye. He kneeled down and reached under the boat. He had to struggle a bit but soon he had the object in his hand. He opened his hand and saw the simple chain with a silver cross that seemed to blind him.

He had to sit down. This couldn't be real could it? He knew he was not dreaming and he had the necklace in his hand to prove it. He knew who it belonged to. He had seen it around her neck countless of times. It was also the necklace Kate said she had lost in his dream. Oh God, did that mean his dreams had been real? Had they all been real? Had they been… memories? Had he and Kate been involved? But that would mean that everyone had lied to him. They had kept this from him. That Kate had kept this from him. Why? Oh God, the baby. Was the baby his? Was Kate carrying his child? He had to find out. He had to know. He stood up, walked away quickly and then ran up the stairs.

''''''''''''

The banging on the door didn't stop. Whoever it was had clearly not heard her yelling. She yawned as she opened the door and was a bit taken aback at seeing Gibbs staring at her. "Gibbs?" There was a look on his face that she did not like. It looked angry and yet confused. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath. He still was not sure what to believe. He had to know. He had to ask. "I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

That didn't sound good. "Ok."

He studied her face as he spoke again. "Is the baby mine?"

Oh god. Did he remember or did someone tell him?

There it was. She didn't even need to answer him. He could clearly see the guilt on her face.

"It's yours." She answered quietly.

It was his. No doubt anymore. "How could you keep this from me?"

She didn't like the accusation on his voice but she couldn't really blame him either. "I was going to tell you. I don't know when but I was. It just got to be so much and then time went on. The Doctor thought you should try and remember on your own…" She trailed off knowing that no matter what she said no excuse would be good enough for him

"You should have told me." He said in low and angry voice. He couldn't believe this. Not only had he been involved with Kate but now she was also carrying his child.

She didn't know what to say. It sounded like hatred coming from his voice. "Gibbs…" She tried to take a step closer to him but the cold ice stare he gave her stopped her in her tracks.

His anger would not die down. Everyone knew. Everyone had known except him. "What else are you keeping from me?"

She tried to keep control and not show what those words did to her.

He could not look at her now. So much was going through his head and he had to get away from her. He turned and walked away not bothering to answer her as she called after him.

She watched him walk away and felt her eyes sting. This was not how he was supposed to found out. She closed the door and leaned against it. She felt it hard to breathe. Now what? His eyes were filled with anger and his voice matched in tone. She had to do something. She blinked and took a deep breath. She knew what she had to do.

'''''''''''''''''''

He slammed the door to the basement. Not even that could help him calm down. How could Kate have kept this from him? He sat down on the couch and poured some more bourbon into a glass. In one swift swig it was gone. He leaned back and drew a hand through his hair. Why would she do such a thing? He always trusted her and now this. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of it all.

So what if the Doctor's had said that he should try to remember on his own. She should have told him. So what if everyone else knew. SHE should have told him! He took a deep breath and blew it out his nose. Another deep breath was taken. Kate was pregnant. The baby was his. Suddenly he opened his eyes. He was going to be a father again. A smile started to appear on his face. He had been given a second chance. He never thought he would have another child and yet, now he was going to be a dad again. He sighed as he sat up. He should talk to Kate but not right now. He would see her on Monday. He would talk to her then.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Thanks for seeing me." Kate said as she sat down. She didn't feel quite comfortable doing this but at the moment she felt like she had no choice. She knew Gibbs needed time to calm down and he would do it best without her around.

Jenny had been surprised when Kate had called her. She was intrigued though when Kate had insisted on seeing her as soon as possible. She wondered what could be so important. No doubt it had to do with Jethro. "It's no problem. What can I do for you Kate?"

"I would like to take a few days off from work." She thought over her next words carefully. "I haven't been feeling well lately and think I need to get away for a while."

Jenny watched her carefully. Something was going on and it was not good. Was she sick? "Is there're something wrong?"

Kate sighed deeply. "I might as well tell you now. I'm pregnant."

So that was why she had thought Kate had put on a little weight. Kate was pregnant. Jethro was going to be a father again. No, no, no. This was not how it was supposed to be.

Kate could see that this news had shocked the other woman.

She had to say something. "I see. Congratulations." Jenny said in her nicest voice.

"Thanks." Kate gave Jenny a small smile.

"You know Jethro is not going to be happy when he finds out what you are keeping from him." There was a brief look on Kate's face that got Jenny's mind planning again. She decided to spin on it. "Just be careful so he doesn't take the child away from you."

Kate was taken aback. "He wouldn't do that." Would he?

Ah yes, this might work. "He might. Let's hope he does not or worse things might happen." As Kate continued to stare at her Jenny went on. "I mean if there is a custody battle and they hear what dangerous jobs the two of you have the child might end up in foster care. You just never know."

No. Jenny was playing her. Then again she did know Gibbs better so maybe she was telling the truth.

Jenny was pleased that her plan already seemed to be working. Kate was having doubts. "Kate?"

Kate looked back up. "I think I need to change my plans."


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I'd get more reactions from you guys (previous part) when Gibbs found out about the baby. ;) Oh well, onwards we go.**

'''''''''''''''''''

Tony didn't understand this. He shut his phone wondering why he could not get a hold of Kate. He looked back over at her empty desk. "No answer."

"Something must have happened." Tim answered as he put down his bag behind his desk. "But what?"

What was going on? Tony drummed with his fingers when the elevator doors opened. He waited as Gibbs walked in to the bull pen. "Morning Boss."

Tim looked up. "Good morning Boss."

Gibbs sipped on his coffee and then saw something that made him halt. Kate's desk was empty. He turned to Tony and then to Tim. "What's going on?" He asked both men.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I called her but her phone is off."

Gibbs started to get a very uneasy feeling about this. "Did you call her home?"

"No answer."

"Her kids?"

Tim looked up from his computer again.

Tony eyed him carefully. "You know about her kids?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, I met them the other night."

"Wait." Tony stood up and rounded his desk. "You meet them the other night. You spent time with Kate. Boss, did something happen?"

Gibbs glared at him and continued to his own desk. Yeah, something had happened alright. He found out he that is going to be a father again. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out his phone.

Tony walked up to Gibbs' desk as Tim followed suit. "Something did happen didn't it Boss?"

Gibbs ignored him as he dialed Jenny's number. She would know why Kate was not here. He waited but no answer. He shut the phone and wondered what to do now.

"Boss?" Tony asked in a softer but still firm voice. Then it hit him. "Did you remember something?"

Gibbs looked up at both of them. "And what would I remember?" He saw them share a look but no one said anything. He was about to say something else when the elevator doors opened and Abby came rushing in.

Tim and Tony were here. It didn't matter. Gibbs would not get away with this. Abby walked quickly and stared hard at Gibbs. "You…" She pointed at him. "Ohh I am so mad at you. How could you do that to Kate? What is wrong with you?"

Tim and Tony both took a step back away from Abby. She was beyond pissed.

So Abby knew. Gibbs stood and tried to remain calm. "I had every right to…."

"No, no. I don't want to hear it. You have no idea how hard it's been for Kate since you lost your memory. The agonizing she has done over whether or not to tell you about the baby. How lonely she has been." Abby spit out as she paced back and forth. "How hard it was to see you every day knowing that you could not remember what the two of you had shared."

To be honest he had been so mad he had not given that much thought. He felt like a fool. How could he have been so stupid? Of course this must have been hard for Kate. Just another reason to why he should be called a bastard.

So that was it. Gibbs knew he was the father. Tony took a step closer towards Abby. "He knows he is..?"

Abby turned to Tony who backed a bit again as she did. "Yes, Gibbs knows he is the father. Apparently he remembered something, or someone told him something and he confronted Kate about it."

Tim understood how difficult that must have been for Kate. "When did you talk to her? Is she ok?" He asked Abby.

Abby took a deep breath trying to get her anger under control. "She called me last night. No, she is not ok." With that she turned back to Gibbs. "I hope you are happy Gibbs."

"What makes you think I'm happy about any of this?" He retorted rather angrily.

Abby just shook her head. "Well don't expect to see Kate anytime soon." With that she turned and walked away.

Wait, what did that mean? "Abby." He hurried after her and grabbed her arm.

She halted and simply snapped at him. "What?"

He ignored the tone in her voice. "What do you mean I won't see her anytime soon?"

"Did you see her desk? She is not coming back. She quit." There was no pleasure at seeing the shocked face on Gibbs as she twisted away from his grip.

Gibbs was stunned. Kate quit? Damn it now what? As Abby walked away he turned back to his desk. He had to find Kate and talk to her.

Tony dragged Tim away from Gibbs desk as the other man passed them. "I think we should try and avoid him as much as we can right now."

Tim nodded. "I'm going to see if I can find Kate. Want her to know she's not alone."

"Good idea Probie." Tony slapped Tim's back before heading back to his own desk. Hopefully Kate knew that they were all there for her. He looked back towards Gibbs and found that the other man simply stared at something on his desk. Wonder what he was thinking?

Gibbs didn't really see the writing on the paper. All he could think about was Kate. He really thought that once he had calmed down and Monday came around they could sit down to talk things out. Now he was sitting here and Kate had quit. It was his fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hoped she was ok wherever she was and that she wasn't alone.

'''''''''''''''''

Gibbs stepped in to the lab and saw Abby by the computer.

She heard the footsteps and knew who it was. "What do you want Gibbs?"

She was still angry with him and he couldn't really blame her for that. "I didn't want Kate to leave."

She sighed at hearing the sadness in his voice. She turned to face him. "What did you think would happen? She's emotional right now so of course when you acted like that she would react somehow."

There was no anger in her voice now but the look she gave him he didn't like. "I was just so mad at her for keeping this from me."

"Why couldn't you just have calmed down BEFORE to you talked to her?" Abby threw a hand in the air.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Maybe she shouldn't be mad at him. He was in pain to. It was all over his face. "If you are here to ask me where she is then you are out of luck, I do not know."

Gibbs nodded. "And if you did know you wouldn't tell me."

"Damn straight." Abby let her lips form a small smile. "So how did you find out or did you remember?"

He thought back to the dreams that he for a long time thought was just that, dreams. "I remembered being with Kate."

"That's great Gibbs." She gave him a genuine smile this time. "Did the panties help you?"

Now Gibbs was confused. "What panties?"

"I left a pair of panties on your bedroom floor. They belonged to Kate." She didn't say more as she saw Gibbs' eye grew wider.

Jen's voice crept in to his mind _"You shouldn't have seen these." "We took things pretty slow at first. You know getting to know each other again." _Jed had lied to him! She had said those panties had belonged to her.

Abby took a step closer to Gibbs not fearing the anger that now seemed to appear on his face. "Gibbs?"

"Jen said those panties belonged to her. I believed her." He said in a low voice.

Abby blinked not sure she had heard right. "I know the Director has feelings for you but I never thought she…" No wonder Kate was upset. "Damn her!" Abby started to pace back and forth. "Not only did she lie about Kate's panties and thus taking advantage of your memory loss. She just had to…" She stopped and trailed of as she came to look at Gibbs again.

Something else was going on. Something he did not know about. "What is it Abby?"

She shook her head. "I shouldn't tell you."

He closed the distance between them. "Tell me!"

"No, you just might kill Director Shepard then." The glare he gave her didn't intimidate her as she knew his anger was not aimed at her.

So Jen had done something else. To Kate? He had to know. "Abby, tell me what did Jenny do?"

She knew there was no way she was getting away with this now. "She told Kate that you might take the child way from her."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And the worst case scenario that if it went to trial and because of you both having dangerous jobs the child might end up in foster care." Abby shut her mouth and waited for his reaction.

Gibbs was furious. How dare Jen say such things to Kate? What the hell was wrong with her? He gave Abby one last look and turned to leave. He heard her call after him but he ignored her. He had someone he had to talk to. He entered the elevator and pushed a button. Right after the doors had closed one of his fists met the cold metal. He flexed his aching hand a little trying to get his act together. Why did Jen insist on meddling in his life? He thought he had made it clear to her he wasn't interested in her anymore. He knew she could be stubborn but this was way out of line. Now he would make sure there was no doubt about how he felt. The doors opened and he quickly walked towards the stairs. As he took the first steps of the stairs he heard Tony call out to him.

"She's not here today."

He stopped and turned to look down at the younger man.

There was something chilling about the way the Gibbs looked at him. "Eh, Cynthia told us that she wouldn't be in today in case someone needed to talk to her."

Not bothering to give Tony an answer he walked back down and brought out his phone. He dialed Jenny's number again and waited.

Tim and Tony exchanged looks. Just what was going on?

Tim suddenly noticed that Gibbs was looking at him. "I tried Kate's phone again but nothing." He said in a response to a question that was never asked.

Gibbs waited but no answer. He shut the phone while trying to remain calm. He had to talk to Jen. "McGee, trace Director Shepard's phone."

Tim looked up again but did as he was asked right away.

Tony did not like this one bit. "Boss, does this have something to do with Kate?"

Gibbs turned to face Tony. He knew that Tony had been there for Kate ever since the accident. Ever since, he had lost his memory. However, he also knew that Kate probably did not want everyone to know what was going on.

"She's in New York Boss."

Gibbs nodded as he turned back towards his desk. Talking to Jenny would have to wait for now. But he would talk to her. There was no way he was going to let her get away with this.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know. Not totally happy with this part.**

''''''''''''''''

He wasn't even sure when Jenny would be back but that didn't stop him from waiting for her. He didn't have anything to do anyway. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in his car but it was getting late. He drank some of his coffee and wondered just what else Jenny might have done to keep him and Kate apart. Was Kate in New York too? He decided to try to phone her once again. He brought it out and dialed expecting it to be off. His mind was half elsewhere when he heard a voice and in surprise brought the phone to his ear. He waited.

"_Hello?"_

That wasn't Kate. "Marcy?"

"_Oh, hello Gibbs. I thought it might be you. What can I do for you?"_

She did not sound happy. "I need to talk to your mother."

"_Is that so?"_

"Marcy…." He was caught off when she spoke up again.

"_Listen I understand what a shock it must have been for you to find out about the baby, I get that. However you need to know that mom was really torn apart by it all."_

He knew. Now he did and again felt foolish that he had picked up or thought of it in the first place. "I know. I made a mistake and I want to correct that but I need to talk to your mom."

"_Knowing mom she probably won't feel like it right now. Besides I have her phone, she is not here and she won't be back for a few days."'_

"Then tell me where she is, please?"

"_No, how about I call you when she comes back and in the meantime why don't you think about what you really want? Mom would never keep the child away from you but she is prepared to live her life without you."_

He bowed his head as he gripped the phone tighter. "I know what I want. I want to be with your mother."

"_Just do this. Mom will take you more seriously if she knows you have taken the time to think about it all and calmed down."_

He sighed deeply. Marcy would know better than him. "Is she ok?"

"_As ok as she can be considering."_

There was a pause and he didn't know what to say. He took a sip of his coffee. Silence was uncomfortable even over the phone.

"_Have you remembered anything else?"_

That caught him off guard. Was there something else he should be remembering? "Should I have?"

"_No, no. Just was wondering is all. I mean it would help if you did remember more of your relationship with mom wouldn't it?" _

She was good. He barely noticed the uncertainty in her voice but it was there. There was something else but what? Suddenly he noticed someone walking toward his car. Tony. What was he doing here?

"_I'll call you when she's back."_

"Alright." He didn't feel like he had much choice.

"_Good bye Agent Gibbs."_

Agent Gibbs? That didn't bode well for him. "Bye Marcy." He shut his phone and hoped that Kate would give him a chance once she had returned home. He pocketed his phone, drank more coffee and continued to wait. His passenger door was opened and as he turned his head Tony sat down in the passenger seat. The door was closed and Tony smiled at him.

"A bit cold out isn't it?" Tony warmed his hands together.

Gibbs turned back his head back to watch the house. "What are you doing here Tony?" He didn't have time or the patience to do this now.

"Well I thought you might tell me what is going on? Kate's not at work and here you are staking out Jenny's house. Now could that be a coincidence? I think not." He waited and hoped that Gibbs would clue him in.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about. I'm taking care of it." He drank some more coffee.

He knew the chance of getting Gibbs to talk was slim but he had to try. "Gibbs, Kate is my friend. If Jenny did something I want to know about it."

He sighed deeply. "Look, I know you care about Kate but for now just leave this alone."

"Damn it Gibbs, Kate is who knows where and it all points to Jenny Shepard. Everyone knows that the Director has a thing for you so it doesn't take a genius to put it together. All I want to know is what she did?" He almost yelled as he hoped it would get him something.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony. "And what if I did tell you? What good would it do? What would you do?"

Tony tried to think of something to say but he wasn't sure. "Yell at Jenny? Make sure she doesn't get away with it."

Gibbs had to smirk a bit at that. His phone started to ring and he felt in his pocket for it. In second it was out and opened. "Yeah?"

"_Gibbs, I did some checking and Director Shepard isn't coming home tonight. She'll be home the day after tomorrow. I'll send you a mess with the time and flight she has booked."_

"Thanks Abs. That's good work."

"_Can I have a go at her when you are done?"_

He smiled at that. "I don't think that will necessary."

"_You're right. Bye Gibbs."_

He closed the phone. "Jenny won't be home tonight. Want a lift home?"

Tony nodded. "That would be great."

Gibbs put on his seatbelt, started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"Are you going to tell me what she did?" Tony tried again.

As he steered he thought about not saying anything but he knew Tony cared a great deal about Kate. "If I do will you promise to not do anything and let me handle it?"

"I promise." He could do that couldn't he? Yeah he could.

"Jenny told Kate that I would try to take the baby away from her." He said as he changed lane.

Tony was taken aback. "What?"

"Yeah, I don't think Kate normally would believe her but she's pregnant and pregnant women can get very emotional." As Gibbs looked at the traffic he thought that some people really shouldn't have a driver's license.

"I can imagine that. No wonder Kate freaked out." Of all the things Tony had imagined that had not been one of them. There was an anger building up against Jenny in him but he had promised. He had promised to do nothing. He knew Gibbs would take care of it.

"Not to mention that she also told Kate that, in worst case, the child could end up in foster care." He stopped at the red light and took a quick look at Tony. Yeah, he was shocked.

"Why would the baby end up in foster care?" There was no reason for that.

"If I wanted to take the baby from her and we would end up in court. Both of us have dangerous jobs." He didn't finish as the light turned green and he started to drive again.

Tony slapped his head. Right. "I can't believe she said such things. No wonder you're staking out Jenny's house. You're not going to let her getting away with this are you?"

"No, I'm not."

''''''''''''''

He was tired but he knew he should answer the phone. Maybe it was Gibbs. "McGee." He said while a yawn escaped his lips.

"_Hey there, McSleepy."_

Tim rolled his eyes. "Tony, do you know what time it is?"

"_It's not that late. I got some news."_

Tim rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Tony was right. It really wasn't that late. He must be more tired than he thought. "What?"

"_We we're right. Jenny did so something to Kate or rather said something to Kate."_

He was a little more alert now. "She did?"

"_Apparently Jenny told Kate that Gibbs would take the baby away from her."_

Tim shook his head. "Why would she do that?"

"_Because she wants Gibbs back and will do, it seems anything to get him back."_

That he did know. "I know she wants him back but it's still no reason to say something like that."

"_That's not all. She also said that the baby might end up in foster care. I can imagine that made Kate a bit panicky."_

So could Tim. He wished he knew where Kate was so he could offer some support. To let her know he was there for her if she needed him. "So did Gibbs find Kate then?"

"_No, he talked to Marcy and Kate is coming home in a few days. Marcy has Kate's phone so no reason to try and track that again." _

"Ah, I do hope she is ok."

"_Me too Probie, me too._

'''''''''''''''''

It was beyond frustrating. To know what Jenny had done to him and especially to Kate. To not know where Kate was and how she was doing. To not know what else he should be remembering.

"Damn it!"

He wanted to do something but there was nothing he could think of. How would be able he wait a few days when after only a few hours he was ready to climb the walls? Maybe he should just drink bourbon until he couldn't think anymore. Drink away everything for a while. No, that would do no good. He hoped that Kate was ok and he really hoped that, deep down, she did not believe any of Jenny's lies. Kate had to know that he would never take the child from her. She had to know that was not the kind of man he was.

"Damn you Jen!"

He had truly never felt such an animosity towards Jenny as he felt right now. How could he possibly work for her after what she had done? What if she tried something else? Even before this he knew just how calculated she could get. The question was how far would she really go if she had to? He didn't like to think about it. He would just have to make sure that she understood there was no way he would get back together with her. Even if there had been no Kate. His love for Jenny was long gone and it was time she accepted that.

"What are you doing in New York Jen?"

Was Kate there? He had to stop thinking like that. It would drive him nuts. There was no way Kate would go with Jen to New York after what she had said. He had to know. He opened his phone and dialed. It was only one little question he hoped would calm some of his fears. As soon as he heard the other voice he started talking.

"Marcy, its Gibbs. I just need to know one thing and before you answer; I need you to know it's very important that you tell me the truth." There was a small pause before she answered.

"_Go ahead."_

"Is your mother in New york?"

"_No, she is not."_

The reply was fast and without doubt. She wasn't lying. He sighed as he felt relieved. "Thank You Marcy. Bye." He shut the phone and placed it on the table. At least Kate wasn't with Jen. That was something. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Still it did not help to ease his worries. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had talked to Kate or better yet had seen her. He really hoped he had not screwed things up with her. He was going to be a dad again. He had received a second chance at fatherhood. Kate was carrying HIS child. Suddenly he couldn't stop grinning and yet he felt so bad at the same time.

"Oh Kate."

He sank back into the couch. He had to fix things with her. He loved her and he wanted to raise the child with her. Not apart but together as a family. He still.. he still wanted to marry her. Question was, after all this did she want to marry him?


	14. Chapter 14

**I put up a KIBBS story for you guys as a gift for being so patient with me on this story. It's called A Bond to break, in case you have not seen it. Do let me know what you thought since it was a bit diff for me to write.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was watching as she entered her house. When the front door closed he took a deep breath, opened his car door and got out. He had to control his emotions or he just might do something he would regret later on. He walked across the street with a quick pace. Another deep breath right before he knocked on the front door.

Jenny heard the knock and thought nothing of it as she headed towards the door. She opened it and was a bit taken a back at the cold stare she received from the man on her door step. "Jethro." Oh god, he knew. No wait, this could be about anything. "What brings you here?" She stepped aside to invite him in. He said nothing as he passed her.

He turned towards her as she closed the door. "I know what you did."

Stay calm. This could be about anything. "What exactly did I do?"

He took a step closer to her. "You lied to me. You made me believe that we were in a relationship with each other. Those panties you found in my bedroom did not belong to you."

He remembers? She was screwed. Wait, this is about the panties not what she had said to Kate. She could work around this. "Ok, yes I lied. I shouldn't have but I did. Don't know why you sound so pissed about it since you didn't act on it anyway so nothing happened."

"That is not the point. The point is that I do not have those feelings for you anymore Jen. What was between us is over and has been for years. That will NEVER happen again." He couldn't remember if he had ever said it out loud but he would make sure she got it now. "Even if there had been no Kate, there still would not be anything between us again. Get that through your head."

He couldn't mean that. "Jethro…"

He took another step towards her. "NO! You and I will never happen again. EVER!" Her shocked face didn't faze him one bit. "I also know what you said to Kate and for that I will never forgive you."

She swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"

Trying to pretend like she didn't know would not help her one bit. "That I would take the baby from her? Sounds familiar? That the child would end up in foster care? Ring a bell, Jen?" He only had to look at her to see that she knew what he was talking about.

Oh God, he knew. He knew that Kate was pregnant. He knew he was the father. He knew what she had done. "I said no such things."

He snorted. "Don't lie to me Jen. There was a time when you could fool me with your lies but those days are over. Just like any love I might have had for you."

There was so much hatred in his voice and it was all directed at her. She decided to change direction "Was I wrong?"

He eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

"When you found out don't tell me you did not get mad at Kate for keeping things from you?" He knew him well enough to know he would have been beyond mad at that. "Don't tell me you didn't even once think of taking the child way from her?"

Was she serious? Had Jen ever really known him at all? "No."

Clear answer but she continued. "Oh, come on."

"I never, once, thought about taking the child away from Kate." He said clearly. Not that she deserved any answers from him.

Jen shrugged her shoulders. "So now what, you are all going to live happily ever after?" She chuckled as she remembered what she had overheard once. "I bet that will be nice, you, God know how the kid turns out…"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. What the hell was she on about now?

Jenny went on not really registering what she was saying. "..And mommy vampire." The moment she had said it she shut her mouth. To her surprise Gibbs only smirked at her.

"Nice try Jen." Now she was calling Kate names. She never gave up. "I know we have to work together but pull another stunt like this and I'll make sure you get kicked out of NCIS faster than you can even imagine."

She didn't dare to say anything at that point. She watched him walk away and felt a deep sadness in her that she had never felt before. The door was shut after him with a bang that almost made her jump. She couldn't believe that he really hated her that much. Sure she wasn't proud of what she had done but she had done it out of love.

As Gibbs walked to his car his mind was racing but for different reasons. Suddenly he was bombarded with images and voices. He opened the door and got in. His head hurt. He felt like he was torn in so many directions. An image appeared in his mind. He saw himself with Leo and suddenly Leo's voice echoed in his head.

"_So if you hurt her I will hurt you. In ways you cannot even imagine."_

Why would Leo say such a thing to him?

_"There are not many people I trust Agent Gibbs. My mother is one of the few I do trust."_

What the hell was going on?

_"My mother is a vampire."_

What?

The scene in his min changed as he now saw himself with Marcy at NCIS and then heard Marcy's voice.

_"Just what are you intentions?"_

"_You love her?"_

Again the scene changed to show him standing in Abby's lab talking to her, Tony, Tim and Ducky.

_"I am not sure how to say it so I'll just say it. Kate is…. Kate is a vampire."_

Suddenly he saw the image of himself shooting Kate. What the hell was going on? He shot Kate? Why would he do that?

Then Ducky's voice crept in his head.

_"Have you forgotten everything you have learned about Caitlin already?"_

_"If she survived a bullet to the head don't you think she will survive this?"_

Then for some reason he felt calmer as he started to hear Kate's voice.

"_You miss your daughter."_

And he started to remember more now. Kate was a vampire. It wasn't just a name Jen had called her. Kate really was a vampire. He had known that and he had been ok with that because Kate was still Kate. She was still the woman he was in love with.

_"And that will never go away. Your hopes and dreams you had for her. Wondering how she would have turned out? It won't go away but at least you have your memories and the knowledge of how much you loved each other."_

He remembered that moment too. He remembered that she had been talking about Kelly and her own daughters that had died. There was so much about Kate he had forgotten that now seemed to flood back in his mind. How the hell could he have forgotten all that? He closed his eyes for a brief moment hoping the ache in his head would go away.

He finally understood just how difficult it must have been for Kate and he finally understood just what a jerk he had been. He should have done things differently he knew but hopefully he would get a chance to make amends for that. He opened his eyes and fastened his seat belt. There was still something he couldn't remember but he knew exactly who to talk to.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Ducky smiled when he saw his friend enter autopsy. "Jethro, is there a new case?"

Gibb simply shook his head. "I need to talk to you."

Ducky knew that voice and the look that came with it. "Go ahead. Mr. Palmer won't be back for a while."

Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat down. He clasped his hands together as he looked over at Ducky. "I'm remembering things."

"That's wonderful." Ducky smiled. Finally things were starting to go in the right direction. "What exactly do you remember?"

"Me being with Kate, that I'm going to be a dad again and…" He took a small breath. "..That Kate is a vampire."

Ducky eyed him carefully. "How did you remember that?"

He really hated to even talk about Jen right now. "Actually Jen told me and…" He didn't get further when Ducky interrupted him.

"Wait, how did she know?" Jenny Shepard wasn't supposed to know that.

Gibbs straightened. "Jen didn't know?" He had not remembered anything about her knowing but thought she might have found out later.

"No, the only ones that knew at first were me and then you. Later you told Abigail, Timothy and Anthony. Mr. Palmer was told after that. That was it."

Suddenly a very uneasy feeling crept over Gibbs. "Then how did she find out?"

Ducky had no answer for that. "I have no idea but the more important question is if this information is safe with the Director?"

That was why he had that uneasy feeling. Jen wanted him back. She wouldn't use this to her advantage would she? He hoped not or she would regret that. "I'll make sure it is."

"I'm sure you will." Ducky had no doubt of that.

Gibbs nodded. "Look, I came here because I wanted to ask you about something that I can't remember all the details too and it's driving me crazy."

That made Ducky more than a little curious. "What might that be?" What could possible drive Jethro crazy?

"I remember shooting Kate but can't remember why? Why the hell would I shoot Kate?" Gibbs knew he must have sounded desperate but this was Ducky. He would understand.

Ah, that. That would drive the man crazy. "Jethro, Kate being a vampire has its advantages. One is that when she is injured she heals within hours." He waited to let this new information sink in.

Not a bad thing to have. "That includes if she is shot?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nodded. "Not if she is shot in the heart but otherwise, yes."

It still didn't make sense to him though. "Still doesn't explain why I shot her."

"It's simple my friend, because she asked you to." Ducky smiled a little at the look he was given. Jethro looked at him like he was crazy. "A man was holding a knife to her throat. She asked you to shoot her so the bullet would go through her and into the man behind her. You didn't want to at first but she managed to convince you to do so."

It did sound familiar but he couldn't quite grasp the details. "So I didn't harm her in any way?"

"No, she awoke some time later as good as new." Ducky patted Gibbs' shoulder as he rose. "She knew what she was doing when she asked you and she trusted you to do as she asked."

"It was just was so unreal when I remembered shooting her but didn't remember why I would do such a thing?" Gibbs stood up as well.

"Then you can imagine how Timothy and Anthony felt as they watched it happened. Anthony was quite mad at you." Ducky chuckled as he thought back to those moments.

What was so funny? "What did he do?"

Ducky turned to face him with a grin. "He punched you."

Dinozzo had punched him. He simply stared at Ducky.

Ducky suppressed his laughter. "Well, the poor boy did apologize later but he had only just found out about Kate and then seeing you shoot her well, as you can imagine he was a bit emotional."

Gibbs had to agree with that. "Yeah, I can imagine." He could understand how Tony must have felt. "Thanks Duck." He gave the older man a smile and walked out of autopsy. He felt so much better now that he knew more about why he shot Kate. Still felt a bit unreal though. A lot of things felt unreal.

So Kate was a vampire. He thought those didn't exist but they did and he knew one. He smiled again as he entered the elevator. Vampire or human didn't matter. All that mattered was Kate and he was going to make things right with her. His smile faded as he thought about Jenny. So Jen was not supposed to know about Kate being a vampire. The fact that she did know did not sit well with him. He would have to keep an eye on Jen to make sure she didn't say anything.


End file.
